


Writing's On The Wall

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Multi-chap fic. Set after S2, Rufus has been saved... But sadly a mission later, Emma manages to kidnap Lucy. Jessica seeing how Emma's reign will be, decides it's time to get out. But she needs a bargaining chip, Lucy is the best she can get her hands on. (Indefinitely on Hiatus due to Wyatt)





	1. Chapter 1

Jessica blew out an exhausted breath as dragging dead bodies was a lot of work. She pulled the keys from the dead guard's belt and went back to the door where Lucy was being held. She checked the hallway both ways before used a skeleton key to unlock Lucy’s cell. She stepped in and sucked in a breath at the sight of Lucy. She hung from the ceiling, her hands shackled. Her head hung low as her feet barely touched the floor. The stench was untenable as the woman had been in there for four days.

“Is it time?” Lucy asked, her voice raw but her disdain was clear. She lifted her head and looked at Jessica, defiance and hatred glittering in her eyes; she was not broken in spirit yet. Her face was badly bruised, smeared with blood and dirt. Her nose broken. Her bottom lip swollen and split open. It wasn’t the only injuries she was sporting, but then Emma was brutal. Rage consumed her, she couldn’t get Rittenhouse entirely under her control until she stamped out every member who was above her.

While Lucy defied her mother’s wishes in joining the cause. She was still considered a legacy and an unofficial leader. The others were waiting for her to step up and take her Grandfather’s place at the table. Whispers filled the hallways, many of Rittenhouse legacy children went through a rebellious stage but in the end they all joined the club.

Emma was putting a stop to it.  She had killed majority of the Rittenhouse members who sneered at her. The weaker members fell in line. But Lucy’s execution would mark the end of an era in Rittenhouse’s history. It would stop any further insubordination in the ranks. It would stop Future Lucy from coming back and saving Rufus, Flynn getting the Journal. Essentially, Lucy's death would put Rittenhouse back into control of history and Emma firmly in control.

Jessica had couldn’t believe it was all happening. She had a problem with Emma’s version of Rittenhouse as it was not one she grew up learning about and still believed in. It was not this mission for a better future for their children. They were not saving the world. Jessica could not believe that the amount of blood spent in the last couple of months could make anything better. It was all a nightmare.

She had believed maybe Emma’s leadership could be different and more enlightened than Nicholas’ patriarchal misogynistic plans for them but the woman only cared about being on top. Jessica was afraid for their future. She was afraid for her child. So far, she was not showing but Emma would notice. She needed to get out before it was too late.

She looked at Lucy, the woman she betrayed as the only one who could help her. She also looked at this woman and knew the truth in her heart. Wyatt loved her, Lucy had changed him into a better man. But Jessica was selfish, Lucy was a distraction and a bargaining chip. She only wanted to get herself and her child out. To get her family protection of some kind.

Jessica pulled out her mobile phone and took a photo. She sent it to Agent Christopher with a text message. _‘You want her back, I want immunity. Deal?’_.

“Not today.” Jessica told her, she received a text back. She opened the message, her lips quirked into a faint smile. _‘Deal’_. She pocketed her phone and looked to Lucy. “It’s your lucky day. Now, I’m going to get you out of here.” Jessica told her.

“Is this a game?” Lucy asked drily.

“No, it’s not and we don’t have time to talk it all out. Let’s just say I don’t want to be here or my child grow up here. So, you want to stay and die or go home?” Jessica asked her.

“Home.” Lucy replied with a raw voice. 

“Good choice.” Jessica told her, she pulled out the keys she took from the guard and undid Lucy’s cuffs. “I got you.” She said as she caught Lucy before she fell on the ground.

“How are we going to escape?” Lucy asked her.

“Ever see Shawshank redemption?” Jessica asked, Lucy shook her head. “Well, you are going to love this.” She drawled sarcastically.

* * *

 

“This is insane, I should go with you.” Wyatt argued as he couldn't understand Agent Christopher's calm demeanour as she stood in the kitchen/living area of their new bunker.

“You’re the last person who should be there. You’re too emotionally involved.” Agent Christopher told him as she waited for the phone call. It had been several hours sine Denise agreed to the simple terms of Jessica’s proposal.

Immunity deal, but Denise had added caveats to the deal largely due to Wyatt’s request. Protective detail for her family and the offer of witness protection. It was his fault that she and her family had been pulled into Rittenhouse to begin with. He felt they were owed something because of him. Agent Christoper agreed because she saw the value in capturing any Rittenhouse assets and getting as much information out of them as possible to add to the puzzle that was their enemy.

“She is right. Your estranged pregnant wife is holding Lucy captive.” Connor said, reminding Wyatt of everything that was wrong with this picture. Guilt rode him hard.

“I prefer at this rate to say she helping us rescue Lucy. In fairness, we could never charge Jessica with any crimes.” Denise said honestly.

“She kidnapped me and stole the lifeboat.” Jiya pointed out.

“A time machine. It's hard to fly that one by a judge.” Denise said, which nullify any chance of there being a punishment as it meant revealing the existence of what they were doing. “The only reason we could put Flynn in prison was due to him being convicted for murdering his family in trial by absentia. Large part of Rittenhouse was taken down for terrorism, fraud, money laundering etc. Not for time travel or relating to it.“ she added.

“So, she gets to go free?” Jiya asked bitterly, tempers and emotions had been riding a whole new level when they had lost Lucy in the field. No matter what plan they came up, there were flaws and no real positive outcome that meant actually getting Lucy back even though they had two men willing to die for her.

“I didn’t say that, I’m just saying we can’t throw her into prison.” Denise told Jiya, as she was the only one who managed to keep a level head along with Connor.

“We also need everything she knows about Rittenhouse. You can’t catch bees with vinegar.” Connor added, being Captain obvious.

“Rufus, Flynn, do you have any objections or thoughts?” Denise asked wryly as the two were unusually quiet.

“I didn’t think I had say.” Flynn remarked, but they all knew under his calm façade there he was raging against their inability to fight back. All he could think about was going after Rittenhouse but they had nothing to aid them. The Journal said nothing about Emma kidnapping Lucy for a second time.

“I don’t know what to do.” Rufus said honestly. They were all at a loss. Emma had managed to blindside them yet again. They had lost Lucy and they had not slept and barely ate in the days that past trying to figure out how to save her. But they kept hitting a wall until Jessica’s message came through.

Denise’s phone beeped. She pulled it out of her jacket. “Jessica has set up a drop.” She told them.

“It’s a hostage situation.” Jiya said incredulously.

“She’s avoiding capture and I have to go." She said, she paused and pointed at them all. Taking a moment to make eye contact with each member. "All of you, stay here. My people are working on this to end without any complications.” She told them, she looked pointedly at Wyatt who closed his mouth and sat down.

They all watched Denise walk away before they circled around a table. “We have to do something.” Wyatt said to the group. 

“I think the best move is to let Agent Christopher handle it. She did capture me after all.” Flynn told them with a reluctant sigh.

“I second that.” Connor said.

"I could hack Agent Christopher's phone." Jiya said.

"Except that this bunker is heavily fortified and only one person has a key to open the door. She has left the building." Flynn pointed out.

"He's right, by the time we figure out how to crack out of here. Agent Christopher could be back with Lucy." Wyatt said reluctantly agreeing with Flynn.

"We use the Lifeboat." Jiya argued.

"I agree that we wait. But there's no reason why we can't make that plan B and formulate a workable plan based on the maybe stopping Emma from kidnapping Lucy to begin with." Rufus offered. Jiya gave a small smile as the other men nodded in agreement. 

"How?" Wyatt asked.

"Go back to the same place and time." Rufus said with a grin as smacked the table.

"I thought we don't get do overs." Wyatt argued.

"Well, I meant maybe a few days beforehand." Rufus said correcting himself.

"We can set up traps, specific for that time period or leave a message of some kind. Both?" Flynn offered as a suggestion.

"Yes, I'll find a map of the area you guys landed. We can mark out everyone's routes and find the best place to put the traps or whatever." Jiya said as she pushed up from her chair to get to work. 

* * *

 

“That was disgusting.” Lucy told Jessica as she came out of the bathroom. Not that she wasn't appreciative of the rescue but she would need more than one shower to feel clean not just from her captivity but also the escape through the main sewer system that ran under the Rittenhouse's base of operations.

“I know, but we’re free for the moment.” Jessica said as she peered out the side of the curtain of their dingy roadside motel. On one side there were kids screaming at the top of their lungs as they ran all over their room with boundless energy. The other side, was some trucker who was enjoying an afternoon delight with a hooker he’d picked up. The noise was giving her headache.

“How did you get all of this together so quickly?” Lucy asked her out of curiosity as they had escaped via the main sewage system to a seemingly abandoned car. The car had a bag of clothes and money in the boot. It got them to a hotel where they paid cash and came to the room.  Jessica didn’t answer her. “You were planning to escape all along.” she stated.

“When you marry Wyatt, you learn to always have a go bag and an escape plan.” Jessica told her.

“Your Wyatt.” Lucy corrected.

“My Wyatt, your Wyatt. It doesn’t matter anymore. Once I have my get out jail free card. You’re free to go.” Jessica said, her heart ached as she had to let go of her fantasies and be a realist.

“If I ran now?” Lucy asked, not that she could. Her body was sore not just from Emma’s abuse but the escape. She needed time to recuperate.

“Yeah? You want to run with Emma wanting your head on the chopping block? She’s still got that journal of yours. I can only hope you forgot to mention this little interlude of your adventures.” Jessica said as she wished she could've had a shower but she had to make do on a wash down with a washcloth and fresh clothes. She couldn't trust Lucy to not run.

“Are you really pregnant?” Lucy asked her, Jessica moved away from the window and slid to the floor. She leaned against the wall and pulled her knees up.

“It doesn’t matter, I’ll be out of your life. You and Wyatt can have your happy ever after.” Jessica said, she dropped her head into her hands and rubbed her face.

“It’s important.” Lucy told her.

“It’s none of your business.” Jessica told her, Lucy gave a nod. She looked away with a pained expression.

“You’re right it’s not. But I don’t want Wyatt. He doesn’t want me, not really.” Lucy told her in a deflated manner. She was just exhausted of the tangled mess that was her life.

“I saw the way he looked at you. He changed because of you, you made him an entirely different person. That was you, not me.” Jessica argued.

“No, he loves you and if you really are pregnant then you have to find a way to stay. To give you and him time, to give that child a chance at a life with his or her father. If you just told him the truth of how your past differed from his. How Rittenhouse saved not just your brother but you as well. I’m sure he could find a way of understanding. He deserves a chance to be in his child’s life.” Lucy implored.

Jessica was about to argue that point when her phone rang. She pressed the answer button. “Yes?” she asked.

“ _The Immunity agreement is signed and notarised. I have handed it to your parents as you asked. Now, where do I pick Lucy up_?” Denise asked her.

“I’ll text you an address.” Jessica said. She hung up the phone and saw the text from her parents. She looked to Lucy. “Time to get you to a hospital.” She told her.

* * *

Denise looked at her phone, waiting for the text. She looked to the man sitting at the desk beside her. She had him and his partner come in and tap Jessica’s family’s home phones and try to find a way to track her down.

“Rittenhouse have been nothing but good to us.” Jessica’s mother told her through tears.

“They saved our son and our daughter.” Jessica's father added.

“In return, you had to do what?” Denise asked them, she wasn’t angry but she felt pity for them. She was a parent herself. She understood the desperation of wanting to save one’s child.

“They just wanted Jessica. One small mission and she’d be free. They promised.” Jessica' mother said through fresh tears.

“You sacrificed your daughter to save your son.” Denise stated, trying to not be surprised as she had seen it all when she was a cop and in the FBI. But it still got to her when a Mother could make a choice like that.

“From what we were told, we were saving both our children.” Jessica’s mother told her.

“That remains to be seen.” Denise said, she looked to the technician. “Anything?” She asked.

“Yes, she didn’t take the battery out of phone. Rookie mistake. It looks like they are heading to a hospital.” he told her.

"Which one?" Denise asked him.

* * *

 

“Jessica.” Lucy implored as they sat in the car less than a block away from the hospital. Traffic was a nightmare and Jessica felt edgy as she just wanted to Lucy to get out. Lucy had spent the trip trying to convince her to surrender. Jessica grimaced as she pulled her side arm and pointed it at her.

“Get out.”  Jessica told Lucy.

“I wouldn’t.”  Denise told her, Jessica turned and saw Denise at her open window with a gun pointed at her head. “Lucy, get out of the car. Jessica, place the gun on the dash and hands on the steering wheel; slowly.” She ordered. Jessica did as she ordered while Lucy got out of the car.

“How did you get me?” Jessica asked, she looked for an escape but they were blocked in. No way could she drive away.

“You forgot to pull the battery from your phone. With everything being off the books, laws are lax on tracking GPS on a phone.” Denise said as she handcuffed her wrists.

“You have back up?” Jessica asked, she got her answer when four men in suits appeared out of nowhere. More guns were trained on her.

“Yes, the reason we’re stuck here is a road block. Now get out of the car.” Denise ordered, Jessica opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle.

“This isn’t what we agreed to.” Jessica told her as one of the suits grabbed her by the elbow and gently pulled her away.

“Oh, you won’t be charged but you will serve time for your crimes.” Denise told her.

“Are you kidding me?” Jessica shouted as she was pulled away. She tried to lose the grip on her arm but the goon held on tight. She wanted to fight but it was a waste of time.

“No.” Denise told her.

* * *

Some time later,

“Where are we?” Lucy asked with a frown. She leaned heavily on Denise for support as she was too weak to hold herself up.

“We had to change locations and more personnel. So you’ll see a couple new faces around here. I trust them and they’ve been thoroughly vetted.” Denise assured her as they slowly walked down the hallway. The pace wasn't by choice, it was as fast as Lucy could go. 

“How many bunkers are there in Los Angeles like this?” Lucy asked as she trusted Denise. They walked through the bunker which was a mix of the 50s and some parts looked more modern. It was really a mishmash and Lucy hoped it had better temperature control and plumbing than the last bunker. Not that she’d complain as she felt safer her than she did on the outside.

“A few.” Denise said ambiguously. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?” she asked her with concern. Lucy shook her head, the movements pained her.

“No, Emma is going be searching for me. I need to keep my head down. What will happen to Jessica?” Lucy asked her.

“She’ll be living here with us. As a prisoner.” Denise informed her.

“Are you kidding me?” Lucy asked her incredulously.

“No, she’s a valuable resource. She can’t be trusted to move freely like Flynn and we can’t just put her into the system.” Denise said, Lucy couldn’t argue with that. Emma would find Jessica even if she was under an alias. 

“We have a prison cell here?” Lucy asked.

“Yes, quite a few. This bunker was retrofitted to be a black site after 9/11. It was never used as one. So, don’t start with me.” Denise told her in a tired tone as she probably had one or two people objected to it already on principle.

“Do I get my own room?” Lucy asked as she was happy to not get into the morality of their new home's roots.

“Yes, but the infirmary is closer.” Denise told her.

“First, I want another shower and change of clothes.” Lucy said.

“That can be arranged in the infirmary. I want you to see the doctor we have. You need proper medical attention, I think you should take the pain killers she gives you.” Denise told her.

“Ok." Lucy relented as she knew Denise wasn't going to let her get away without her injuries being treated.

“This way to the infirmary.” Denise told her.

* * *

A few minutes later,

“You can’t do this!” Jessica shouted as the door slammed shut. She kicked the wall of bars. She shook her head as she looked around her new room. If it could be a room given one wall that had the door was bars and chicken wire with a meal slot. There was a bed and toilet with a vanity.  That other four walls were concrete from the looks of it.

There was another room outside the cell wall presumably for a guard to sit and do his work as there was a desk and chair. A door to the rest of the facilities. She noted the camera in the corner.

The only positive of her experience so far was that they had shoved her the showers. She had to strip down, and a good scrub down before she changed into prison garb had a medical physical and blood tests. Then they dragged her into this cell. Her new home.

Outer door opened, Denise stepped into the anteroom to her cell with Wyatt behind her.

“How do you like the accommodations?” Denise asked her.

“I asked for immunity. I figured you’d be good for your word. I’m such a fool.” Jessica said upset with herself. She had severely underestimated Denise’s capabilities. She was paying for it.

“This is for your protection. Emma and Rittenhouse are out there. You are a valuable asset to them just as you are to us.” Denise told her.

“I won’t betray them.” Jessica promised Denise.

“Jessica.” Wyatt said, he stepped forward. He looked so pained at seeing her. She felt just as broken as him. She didn’t get why he was here after everything that passed. She didn’t understand why he wasn’t with Lucy.

“I won’t be emotionally manipulated.” She told him and Denise as she knew it would be so easy for them to do it. She was in a prison and she was smart enough to know that no amount of sweet talk or information she gave would open the door to her cell.

“This is not a game to us. Emma is dangerous, even you had to know that. One thing we have struggled through all of this is understanding our enemy. You will tell us. In return, you and your family will be kept safe. When this is over, you’ll be released. That you have my word on.” Denise promised her.

“You’re not that great at keeping your word.” Jessica sneered.

“You’re immune from prosecution. You are being held in protective custody.” Denise stepped closer, she looked Jessica straight in the eyes. “Now, I don’t want you to give birth to your child in there. You were given a second chance at life. We didn’t give it to you, Rittenhouse did. But how you use that chance is up to you.” Denise told her. She walked out of the room.

Wyatt stared at her for a long moment before he pulled up a chair and sat down. He rubbed at his face and sniffed, it was a gesture he used to cover the fact he was crying and trying to hide it.

“We got a lot of baggage to unpack.” He told her.

“You want to start right now?” Jessica scoffed with a laugh, she felt he didn’t owe her anything.

“You said we went to therapy, one thing I know is I hate talking. So, I’d say it didn’t go well.” Wyatt told her as he leaned on his knees.

“It didn’t.” Jessica assured him.

“Let me be honest. I’m so lost here. I know you and at the same time I don’t know who you are. I want to understand what happened to you in this timeline.” He said, she could hear the questions that went unsaid ‘Do you really love me? Was it all lies?’.

“Why is it so important?” She asked him, she sank onto the bed and mimicked his body language. “You can just sign the divorce papers and go to Lucy. You can fight me for custody and you’ll win because I’m in here and you’re out there.” She told him.

“You’ll get out and I want to be here. Just give me something." Wyatt implored. She couldn't help but soften just a little as she always had a soft spot for him. She could see he was conflicted and in pain. She knew what that was like.

“Do you remember how you tried to propose to me?” She asked him, he dipped his head in a nod. “That great big oak tree in Texas, the one you kissed me under for the first time when we were high school seniors?" she asked with a reminiscent smile.

“Yeah,” Wyatt said.

“I remember you being so nervous. You opened the ring box upside down. The ring just disappeared in the grass. You were frantic.” She said with a sad laugh. She looked away as she remembered it fondly. “It was the most romantic moment of my life, I really thought we’d live happily ever after. This is not how I pictured up ending up.” She told him.

“Rittenhouse spoiled it all.” Wyatt told her, she shook her head as he didn't get it.

“They didn’t, they saved my brother. They supported my family through Kevin's treatments. They supported me, they spent time with me when my parents were at the hospital. These two strong beautiful women paid attention to me? They made me feel so special when my parents couldn't give me the time or day." Jessica said, she could see this wasn't what Wyatt wanted to hear. But he wanted the truth.

"They told me to live my life as I wanted to. They inspired me to study hard and how knowledge was power. They never once told me about my future. They never told me about you or planned for me to pick you out of crowd. I know you don’t believe it. But it’s true. When I shared the news of our engagement to them. They were so happy for us. They helped me get through the long deployments, they encouraged me to train myself in martial arts, weaponry, American history and they taught me how to be strong woman. They encouraged me to stay in our marriage, to give you a second and a third chance. Because every marriage hits rough patches, but you work through them.” Jessica told him.

“I can’t see that happening.” He said as he couldn’t understand it. He had built it up in his mind so much. He assumed that he was meant to believe she chose him in this altered timeline. That she lived a double life but it sounded quite the opposite.  He watched as Jessica's expression grew clouded with a dark and bleak expression.

“The thing is, they never told me about my murder. I never knew about it. It was the final test to gain full membership into Rittenhouse." her expression turned from bleak into one of triumph but it was tainted. "I had to change my fate to prove my worthiness. I did. I escaped my attacker that night. I was never a murder victim. I was in the hospital for two weeks, but I survived. My attacker was put in prison for life on my testimony.” Jessica told him smugly as she needed him to understand that she wasn’t brainwashed to hate him or the others. It was what made her mission hard as she had no preconceptions. Rittenhouse was her family, they encouraged her and her choices. They shaped the person she was. Wyatt and his colleagues were this mystery threat she didn't understand.

“They let you be brutally attacked?” Wyatt asked incredulously.

“It was a test." Jessica said plainly. "They couldn't tell me, it was proof that I was ready for anything. Carol told me after, when I was in the hospital that I passed. I asked her what was I supposed to do now? Was I supposed to join them in the fight and Carol, she shook her head. She told me how you left me by the road and I was murdered." she added.

"I went back but I was too late." Wyatt said confirming it.

"But this time, I wasn’t murdered. I stopped it and she was so proud of me. I was pumped!” Jessica told him, she couldn’t understand the horror on his face. “Carol told me that I had to rest and just wait for Emma to call me. To be ready for when it happened and for now to continue on as I always did. You know what? You were a mess, it our marriage took a nose dive. You couldn’t handle that I saved myself, that you abandoned me on that road. I spent two years trying to keep it all together. But you were either running off on some dangerous mission or pickling yourself in booze. Then you disappeared for two months no word, the Army claimed you weren’t on a mission. I figured it was the end. That’s when I had the divorce papers written up.” Jessica told him, she gave a shrug as that was just her part of the story.

“Then I came back.” He said as it was the natural conclusion to draw. Jessica nodded.

“Emma called and told me you’d show up soon. Said, you’d be different. You were, you were sober and present. You came in and looked at me in a way I hadn't seen since I was attacked.” She told him.  

“You were given new orders. Sucker me in, spy on us and-" He started to say but she cut him off.

“I didn’t want to, I wanted the divorce. I wanted to join the fight with Rittenhouse and do my part. I had no idea that you were my mission until Emma told me. As we both know, I definitely messed up.” She said with a sigh.

"I'm glad for that." Wyatt said honestly.

"But you don't believe me, you still don't get it." She told him as she could see he was still confused.

"You're right about that." he said.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding an OC... She's not in the story to complicate the ships and I despise love triangles/other woman tropes. So rest easy and enjoy!

 

* * *

 

“Ow” Lucy hissed in pain as the peppy new Doctor pushed her nose back into shape and placed an ice pack on it.

Dr Inori Sakoda, the newest addition to their bunker; was a 5ft 6'' Japanese American woman in her late thirties. She had a fringe with her hair pulled into a low bun, she wore burgundy scrubs, a grey thermal top underneath with the sleeves pushed up.  She seemed right at home in her underground infirmary.

The infirmary was bigger than Lucy expected. It was properly set up with four bays that had privacy curtains and beds, medical equipment and supplies. There was a desk with a computer on it. It looked much like a modern day clinic that a medical centre would have.

For the past half an hour with Denise and Inori’s help. Lucy had the luxury of another shower. Her injuries catalogued and examined, her open wounds and scrapes disinfected and covered before she was helped into her comfy grey t-shirt, pyjama pants with her favourite kimono dressing gown. She felt like one walking talking; blissfully clean, throbbing bruise. She was grateful for all of it.

“Yeah, sorry but it had to be done. Here’s some pain meds and now the hard question; Cocoa Puff bar or Team Cheerios bar?” Inori asked as she passed Lucy a cup with tablets and then held up the options of cereal bars.

“Thank you.” Lucy said, she dropped the ice pack and snatched the Cocoa puffs bar as she needed chocolate. She fumbled with shaky hands for a moment but managed to open it. She took a bite and gave a muffled sigh as it was first real food she’d had in over four days. It was also two of her favourite drugs; chocolate and sugar.

“We’ll get you some real food soon.” Denise told her, she shot a disapproving look at Inori.

“Teaspoon of sugar helps the medicine go down. Just don’t eat or drink too fast otherwise you’ll be sick.” Inori said. Lucy slowly chewed her first bite turning it into much in her mouth. She used it to help swallow the tablets down. Inori handed her a cup of water. Lucy took a couple small sips and waited before taking another, she was so appreciative for the food and water.

“Thank you.” Lucy said as she placed the empty cup on the tray table that Inori had brought to the bed. “Both of you.” She told them, as she did appreciate them as they helped her and not once did she feel like a tragic victim.

“No problem, in ten minutes you’ll be asking where your feet are. I’ll get you a sandwich for later.” She said with a smile as she had picked up a clipboard from the end of the bed and scribbled some more notes.

“Are you with Homeland Security?” Lucy asked her, she felt a little woozy from the sugar rush. She hadn’t felt conversational before. She didn’t know if they had doctors but she couldn’t see Denise just kidnapping a doctor either.

“No, I’m not and I’d really like it if you’d consider an x-ray and a MR-“ Inori started but Denise cut her off.

“We can’t, her life is in imminent danger at the moment. This is the safest place for her.” Denise told her,  as the idea of leaving the bunker made her feel vulnerable and weak. Inori nodded and seemed to not give it much deference nor did she look curious.

“Ok, then we are going to work on a buddy system.” Inori said as she placed the chart at the end of the bed and moved to grab pillows.

“Buddy system?” Lucy asked, Inori nodded as she came to the bed Lucy was on.  She placed the pillow on the bed and lifted up the back before she helped for Lucy to shuffle back. Lucy sighed in relief as she reclined back. The pillow cushioned her sore body.

“You have to tell me when you’re feeling sick or in pain, no matter how minor. I know we’re all told to tough it out. But I think you have broken ribs. Your nose is broken… look, you know you’re injured. The best thing we could is keep you hydrated, well fed, relaxed and rested. Less pain you’re in the easier it is for your body to heal. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on.” Inori explained.

“Well, I’m feeling pretty comfortable right now.” Lucy said as she felt the drugs slowly working their way into every fibre of her being. It felt good to have the pain slowly evaporate from her body.

“Good, I’ll put in an IV for fluids to get you hydrated and then we’ll let you get some sleep. Any request for your ‘real’ food?” Inori asked as she darted an amused look at Denise.

“I don’t care. Anything will do.” Lucy assured her.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later,

“Is Lucy ok?” Flynn asked Denise as she had walked into the kitchen area with Inori.  The plan the others had tried to formulate in Denise’s absence had been scrapped when Denise pulled Wyatt away to speak with Jessica. She had announced Lucy was back but shouldn't be disturbed while she was with the doctor.

The rest of them, had been left in limbo as to Lucy’s state and what was going on. Unlike Rufus or Jiya, Flynn didn’t have work to keep his mind off his despari at not knowing how Lucy was besides being 'alive'.

“Yes, you can see her in ten hours.” Inori told him as she rummaged the cupboards for a snack.

“Ten hours?” he asked incredulously as he watched her pull out a Chocodile out Rufus’ stash and peel off the wrapper.

“I want to let her sleep for at least 8 hours, get some food into her. Give her a little time to pull it together.” Inori explained casually, she not fazed by him towering over her as she bit into a Chocodile.

“She needs us.” Flynn told her.

“I know and it’s still ten hours.” She said before she took another bite.

“It’s Dr Sakoda’s domain.” Denise told him, before he could look to her for support.  Flynn looked between the women wondering what the connection was between them. There was one, the two were way too cosy for strangers.

“What about my arm?” He asked Inori.

“I thought you have that covered.” Inori remarked mockingly as she finished the chocodile and turned to help Denise who was making sandwiches. She picked up a couple muffins; placing it on the plate with some grapes.

“I lied,” Flynn said as he leaned against the bench and watched the women work. “The stitches are itchy." he lied as his arm was healing fine. He just knew Inori couldn't ignore his injuries above Lucy's forever which gave him a free pass to the infirmary.

“They are supposed to do that. You’re healing.” Inori said in amusement.

“If you used water soluble stitches then they wouldn’t itch.” He remarked. He quirked a smile as Inori tried to sneak a third muffin only for Denise to get an apple on the plate first; filling the last space on the plate. Denise gave Inori a gloating look that ‘Go ahead, try and change it’. Inori was clearly smart as she didn't fght it and turned her attention to Flynn.

“Yes, they would and if I used water soluble stitches; we wouldn’t have these lovely interludes. Come on, let’s go.” She told him as she picked up the plate of food.

“I’ll drop by before I leave for the night.” Denise told her.

“I’ll see you then and thanks for the sandwiches.” Inori replied before she and Flynn headed in the direction of the Infirmary.

“You and Agent Christopher seem close.” Flynn observed.

“Yeah, she’s like the mother I never had.” Inori drawled mockingly.

“Explains why she treats you like a kid.” Flynn said. Inori smiled.

“She treats everyone like a kid. It’s part of her charm.” Inori told him.

* * *

 

“How is it going?” Denise asked Wyatt as he came into the living area.

“It’s not going to be easy. She seems to understand me better than I do her.” Wyatt said as he rummaged through the kitchen looking for something to eat but giving up. He wasn’t hungry, he was just looking from a distraction as Jessica’s little preview into her life had been like; had him reeling. She was smug about surviving a brutal attack. He just couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“I looked into Jessica a little deeper, to see where we made mistakes.” Denise told him.

“I made the mistakes. It was my fault.” Wyatt said, he was the one who brought her to the bunker without permission. He opened them up to be infiltrated by his desire to be ignorant to the risks and the truth.

“Mistakes were made by all of us.” Denise said as she pointed to a couple of thick manila folders on the table. “I should’ve made you sit down and go over Jessica’s background for discrepancies. But it’s neither here nor there. What I need is for you to look through her dossier and flag anything that’s different.” She said as she gestured for him to take them.

“Thanks.” Wyatt said as he moved to the table and sat down. He inwardly prepared himself for the worst. Opening the file would be opening himself up to a past he really had no concept of. It raised a lot of questions, he did feel Jessica wasn’t lying to him. But she also knew him well enough to know how to hurt him.

“Wyatt, the best thing we can do is move forward and learn from our mistakes not dwell on them.” Denise told him.

Wyatt nodded, and took a breath before he opened file before him. He had spent a couple weeks ignoring what could be in here. The questions he longed to be answer, but he couldn’t avoid them anymore.

* * *

“You keep the door locked?” Flynn asked Inori as she swiped a security card. The door’s lock disengaged. He was already casing the place to see what his best way to be able to stay with Lucy. He didn’t think charm or intimidation would work with Inori. She didn’t look at him with any interest beyond his gunshot wound. She definitely wasn’t intimidated by him.

“I have all the best drugs.” Inori said, she gave him a smile as he opened the door and held it open for her to pass through. “Come in and you can speak as loud as you want.” She told him, she placed her plate of food on the desk.

“Isn’t Lucy sleeping?” Flynn asked as he stepped into the room and looked around. He hadn’t been here before. The last time Inori worked on him, it had been at the old bunker. The room was far more modern than he’d expected. His eyes landed on Lucy’s sleeping form on the last bed in the room.  He couldn’t see her face as her body was facing away from the door. She was buried under a pile of blankets.

“I gave her a mild sedative, she’s not waking up unless we shake her. Get on the first bed and take off your shirt.” Inori said casually as she went to Lucy’s bed and drew the curtains closed giving Lucy privacy. Blocking Flynn’s view of her.

 “So, how are you settling in?” Flynn asked as he did what she ordered.

“Pretty well.” Inori said with a closed lip smile as she pulled a trolley with drawers over to him and started to pull out things she felt she needed.

“How does a doctor get dragged into this job?” Flynn asked, she had been with them only a couple of days. He wanted to say he knew who she was but she hadn’t been mentioned in the Journal. But everything about her screamed she was hiding something. He didn’t believe it was a link to Rittenhouse, he felt Denise would’ve been thorough given what happened with Jessica.

“Are you trying to subtly interrogate me?” Inori asked, she pulled on surgical gloves and moved to his side. She gently peeled the bandage off his wound and disposed of it into a bio waste bin.

“A little.” He admitted her with a closed lip smile, he watched her as she inspected the wound. “I find it hard to believe that you don’t have questions for us.” He added.

“I was taught to not ask questions.” Inori told him in amusement. She leaned in close to inspect his wound. He narrowed his eyes as it was a strange response. If he were honest, there was something about her that just didn’t sit right with him. It was that she wasn’t in the Journal. If she was left out, it was that she wasn’t integral to the future or they had changed so much that the Journal was no longer relevant.

“Are you from America?” he asked, she flicked her eyes up to him.

“Born and raised.” She replied.

“You’re with DHS?” he asked.

“No, I’m more like a freelance practitioner.” She answered in a vague manner.

“So, no licence?” he asked, she straightened up and smiled at him.

“You’re healing just fine. In three more days, I’ll remove the stitches. If you want something stronger than ibuprofen that can be arranged.” She told him, she redressed the wound with new gauze and tape.

“We’re trusting you with our health. I think some transparency is required on your part. Given that I can assume Agent Christopher gave you a run down on us. I won’t leave Lucy or anyone in your care until I know who you are and your story.” He told her firmly, she shook her head and smiled.

“Ok, but you won’t believe me.” She told him in a matter of fact manner. She stepped away to clean up her station and toss her used gloves away.

“I didn’t believe in time travel and yet here we are.” Flynn told her.

* * *

 

“Lucy is back. Have you seen her?” Rufus asked Wyatt as he came into the kitchen to refill his mug with coffee.

“No, I’ve been a little busy.” Wyatt said, he gestured to the table where he spread out the Jessica’s file. “Agent Christopher said that the new doctor wasn’t letting in visitors until tomorrow.” He added.

“There’s something really off about Dr Sakoda.” Rufus told him.

“Agent Christopher trusts her. It’s enough for me.” Wyatt said distractedly.

“What are you looking at?” Rufus asked Wyatt

“Everything DHS could pull on Jessica. I’m trying to find pressure points.” Wyatt told him as he sat at the dining table. Before him was everything Denise could gather on Jessica and her family. He was trying to see a pattern, trying to see where Carol and Emma had a presence. Trying to see how one was brought into a cult so completely under the radar.

He couldn’t see it, Jessica on paper was the Jessica knew with just a couple exceptions. She had two degrees which she apparently finished online and was paid for by a Rittenhouse company and she survived her own murder. From the photos and the report; it was a close call.

“Pressure points?” Rufus asked, he moved to the table and looked at all photos and paper spread across the table.

“Emotional pressure points that will make her snap or open her up into telling us what we want to know. I’m also trying to figure out where our timelines deviate. Where there are differences to see where Rittenhouse pulled her in. All, I got is them paying for her education and that’s it. No crossovers, no links. No visible signs of Emma and Carol in her life.” Wyatt told him as he was exhausted and incredibly frustrated.

“It looks like your alternate wasn’t a great guy.” Rufus said, he looked at the picture of Jessica’s bruised face.  It was from the serial killer she got away from. But Wyatt didn’t correct Rufus because he still felt he played a role. He should’ve been the one to get out of the car not her, what guy ditched his wife on the side of road at night?

“I’m not a great guy.” Wyatt stated. Rufus made a face as he didn’t jump to Wyatt’s defence.

“You have your moments but you’re a work in progress like the rest of us.” Rufus said, Wyatt smiled wryly at his comment before he grew serious. He looked up at Rufus.

“I am so sorry about my part in what happened to Jiya and to you. I-“ he wanted to give Rufus an million excuses to rationalise his part in it. But he couldn’t avoid responsibility. “am sorry.” He finished, as much as he wanted to be the good guy, he wasn’t. He was an idiot who made choices that led to many people getting hurt. He needed to take responsibility for that and pay his dues.

“I know, I accept your apology. So, what are you going to do with Jessica and with Lucy?” Rufus asked as he sat down at the table opposite him. Rufus starting picking up random pages and skimming over them; feigning curiosity.

“I have to let Lucy go.” Wyatt told him, Rufus frowned.

“Do you?” He asked.

“My Jessica, not my Jessica, a Jessica- I don’t know anymore. I just know what I feel when I with her. I love her.” Wyatt said with a sigh as it was all a mess.

“What about Lucy?” Rufus asked. Wyatt shook his head, after everything that passed between them just like Jessica he questioned what right he had to be with either of them. It also made him question what kind of man he was. As his actions and inactions over the past month had him questioning himself.

But he knew it was wrong to keep misleading Lucy. She didn’t deserve to be hurt by him. He did love her but it wasn’t enough. It would never would be. She deserved a man who could love her fully and make her happy. He knew it was the right thing to do even though he hated it. He knew in the long run, they were better off as friends. If they could manage that.

“It can’t work not when I’m in love with Jessica. It’s not fair to let Lucy think otherwise or have her wait for me to sort it out. She deserves to be happy and have a life. I know, I’ve been an asshole given what’s happen but I can’t change my past. I can only try to be a better man from here on.” Wyatt told him.

“You know, you don’t have to be a martyr, right?” Rufus asked, as he could see the hard place Wyatt was in. That he was torn between two loves. Wyatt appreciated him saying as much as he knew Rufus was tired of the love triangle dramas.

“I want Jessica.” Wyatt said firmly, it was honest and true for him. As hard as the fallout of it all was. He wanted Jessica always. “I’ve loved her for over a decade, I can’t let that go. I really thought I could but I can’t. Just like I can't give up on trying to save her.” Wyatt told him, it was true. He didn’t think he ever could. Now, he was going to be a father. He had to grow up as he had to start thinking about his child’s well-being.

“I don’t know what to say.” Rufus said, Wyatt knew how he felt.

“I don’t know either.” Wyatt said, he pushed his chair back and rubbed his face. “I do know it’s all a mess and I’m not saying Jessica deserves a free pass for what she did to Jiya or stealing the lifeboat. But I need to make sense of Jessica and what I'm supposed to do; not just for me but for my kid as well. He or she deserves to know the truth when or if they want to know.” He said.

“What can I do to help?” Rufus asked him, Wyatt felt overwhelmed by the man’s generosity and friendship after everything.

“I’m struggling to understand how Carol and Emma got to Jessica when we knew every time the Mothership is taken out.” Wyatt said with a sigh. He just didn’t know where to start as there didn’t seem to be any real signs that Jessica was part of a time travelling cult.

“I’ve been trying to figure that out myself. I don’t understand how they could plant so many sleeper agents without us knowing. I can only think that they did it before Flynn stole the Mothership when we were doing test flights or while they had control lifeboat.” Rufus offered, Wyatt nodded as it was just hard to track it all.

“Yeah, but they didn’t know I’d be on the team. Until after it happened, unless they have Lucy’s Journal. I remember Flynn telling me that Lucy had a whole page on Jessica in it.” Wyatt said thoughtfully.

“There was that trip to San Diego, 1980 for about an hour when we were in 1941. That could’ve been Emma going back, she’s knows about us all now.” Rufus pointed out.

“Jessica’s family wasn’t in San Diego.” Wyatt said, he shook his head as it didn’t gel for him.

“No, but one phone call to Rittenhouse agent would get the ball rolling in the organisation. It was three years to put a plan together before Jessica is born. We still don't know how they choose their sleeper agents or how they indoctrinate them.” Rufus said, Wyatt felt a spark in his mind.

"But indoctrination takes time and effort. Rittenhouse sleeper agents are either victims of circumstance or it becomes a religion to them. If it's a religion then they have to have a place where they congregate and meet other followers." Wyatt said as he sifted through the paperwork.

"You think they all meet up?" Rufus asked him.

"They'd have to. Rittehnouse isn't entirely made up of disillusioned ex-soldiers or spies. A lot of them are average everyday people trained into agents and dropped into the past to wait for to be activated which means in the first few months of training or indoctrination whatever- they probably unknowingly left a trail as they had to learn how to blend in the crowd and use firearms." Wyatt said as he pulled out credit card and bank statements.

"They could learn from the movies and go to a gun range. A lot of people learn martial arts for fitness. If your criteria is that then Jiya could be Rittenhouse." Rufus said as he could see what Wyatt was getting at and felt it was a fool's errand.

"No, to be indoctrinated like Jessica... it's not that simple. They need to feel as if they are part of something bigger than themselves. To see they aren't alone before they go out. So, the next time we go after a sleeper agent. We need to get their prints and take a photo of their face. Then Agent Christopher can run them through the database. The more sleeper agents we identify, the more history we can use to collate a database to see what commonalities these people share in the last decade before they fell off the map." Wyatt told him. He knew it was an imperfect idea but it had promise. Maybe, Denise could use the idea and build on it.

* * *

 

“That’s basically my story.” Inori told Flynn, she finished as she gave him run down of her life and why she was here. He listened with a neutral expression on his face.

“And you’re here until it's over?” he asked her.

“Basically.” She said, she felt exhausted by just recounting her past. She didn’t really care if he believed her. But she did care about the infirmary as it was her space. “You’re not leaving here, are you?” she asked him.

“I’d prefer not to.” He said, she gave a nod of resignation.

“Fine, I’d rather have you here than breaking my lock to get in.” She said, she rose from her chair and walked to the curtained off bed. He followed her, she grasped the edge of the curtain and looked at him with a serious expression. “Do not disturb a hair on her or I will kick you out.” She told him, he held his hands up in mock surrender. She pulled the curtain open.

Flynn looked to the bed, he sucked in a breath at the sight of Lucy. She was curled up in the foetal position on the pillows, blanket was tucked around her shoulders. An IV line disappeared under the blanket with vital monitor cords. The machine softly beeped beside her head, showing she had a steady heart rate but low blood pressure.

Inori pulled the curtain open completely before she checked the IV bag and looked at the vitals’ monitor. Flynn sat on the bed next Lucy’s and watched as she slept. Half her face was swollen, bruised. She had cuts that had butterfly stitches. The rest of her was cocooned out of sight under the blankets. He didn’t need to know, he knew enough to know the next time he crossed paths with Emma it would be for the last time.

“Lucy’s going to be asleep for a while. Full recovery will take roughly 2-3 months. That’s all I’m going to share.” Inori told him.

“I appreciate it.” He told her, he respected her for not breaking doctor-patient confidentiality for him. He was also grateful that she didn’t force him out. Inori stayed for a moment before she went to her desk to continue working.

* * *

 

“Room service, how delightful.” Jessica said as Denise pushed a tray through the window. Jessica rose from the bed and grabbed the plate. She smiled as she was their enemy and yet they made her the perfect sandwich, with a piece of fruit and a juice box.

“Can’t have you and your baby starve.” Denise told her as she stepped away and sat down in the chair Wyatt had vacated a while ago.

“Thank you.” Jessica said, she sat down on her bed and ate a bite of the sandwich.

“I’ve been trying to figure out how you would disappear. Knowing that Emma could kill you and rewrite Wyatt’s entire timeline without you.” Denise said.

“It would probably be very convenient for you all. Especially Wyatt and Lucy.” Jessica drawled in amusement but it stung every time.

“Wyatt chose you.” Denise reminded her.

“He chose me out of obligation. First it was our marriage and his sentimentality. Now, it's because I'm pregnant. He just doesn't get it." Jessica told her.

“What should he get?" Denise asked.

“Depends on how you view time travel and validity of our timeline. Are we an Alternate timeline? Originally, you were supposed to be married to a man but you defied your family’s wishes because you didn’t want to live in a loveless marriage. You and your mother had a strained relationship because you never came out to her. She never knew you had kids or a wife before the team saved you. I was married to Wyatt, a bartender going nowhere and later murdered by a serial killer. These things that were altered by Rittenhouse and your team. They changed our lives.” Jessica said as she pulled the straw on the juice box and popped it in. She smiled in amusement at how much it made her feel like a child.

“Is there a point?” Denise asked in a bored manner, Jessica wasn’t fooled for a moment. She knew it would be so easy to lie to Denise and rattle their organisation. But she wanted out of her cage, preferably without betraying Rittenhouse. She knew if it got back to Emma, it would spell her death. Though she wasn’t so sure she was safe here as Emma could just write her out of history at any moment. It left her in an awkward situation.

“They are not the people they’re supposed to be. Wyatt has no memory of the last few years of our marriage. If he understood what he and his team were doing, they'd understand that they lost the right to their own lives. That Wyatt should've signed the divorce papers because he should've known I was not the same woman. But he wanted to pretend he was my Wyatt and smooth over my history.” Jessica said before she took a sip of her juice.

“You gave him divorce papers?” Denise asked.

“Yes, being married to my Wyatt isn’t a picnic. Not saying I was perfect either. But when I say my Wyatt I mean the one who existed before your Wyatt appeared. He’s not the man I’ve been married to for the last few years. He was that guy I loved for over a decade before Wyatt decided that he preferred his work and booze over me. I’m not excusing what my actions. The irony is that I failed my mission the same way Wyatt betrayed you all as I became sentimental. I fell in love with him all over again. It's so confusing.” Jessica said, she gave a sardonic laugh at how quickly she washed out as an agent because of sentimentality.

“Emma didn’t punish you.” Denise pointed out as she couldn't help Jessica and the quagmire of a relationship damaged by time travel and lies.

“I brought Jiya and the lifeboat to Rittenhouse. Incapacitating your team’s ability to fight us. Jiya would have eventually been swayed to join our side.” Jessica reminded her. She gave a shrug as she had seen it before in the last few weeks.

“I doubt that.” Denise scoffed.

“You don’t Emma, if she couldn’t talk Jiya into joining us. She’d use other methods.” Jessica said, she felt a little nauseous just thinking about it.

“Is that why you left?” Denise asked, the question hit a raw spot in her.

“I left because it wasn’t what I signed up for. I wanted to protect my child for what it’s worth.” Jessica said in a desolate manner as she realised in that moment she had no idea what to do or how to play this.

“It’s worth a lot.” Denise told her, she leaned on her knees and looked Jessica straight in the eyes. “But if Rittenhouse isn’t what you pictured it to be. Then isn’t it in your best interest to take them down? If not for you, then to secure your child’s future?” Denise asked her.

“I-“ Jessica blew out a breath and shook her head. “They still saved my family, they saved me. How could I possibly betray them like that?” Jessica asked her.

“From what I know, you saved yourself that night. Rittenhouse may have guided you, supported in some form but they aren’t going to save you now. If Emma finds you, she will most likely make an example of you. Have you thought about that?” Denise asked, Jessica looked away as she didn’t want to.

Denise rose from her chair and watched Jessica for a moment before she spoke. “Jessica, you’re going to be a mother, that comes with a responsibility and duty of care to a defenseless child. So maybe instead of thinking about where your loyalty should lie now. You should think about what is best for your child and their future.” She told her, with that Denise left Jessica to her thoughts.

 

* * *

 

A couple hours later,

“Inori.”

Inori turned from her desk to see Denise at the doorway of the infirmary. She spent majority of her work time keeping up with medical journals and papers to see how the world was still turning while she sat outside of it.

“Hey, heading off?” Inori asked as she leaned back in her chair and stretched.

“Yes, how is it going in here?” Denise asked her, they looked over to where Lucy laid in bed. Flynn sleeping on the bed next to Lucy’s bed.

“Perfect, Lucy is still sleeping and Flynn dozed off about twenty minutes ago.” Inori said with a soft smile as she had missed seeing people and interacting with them. It gave her so much anxiety but at the same time she relished every moment she wasn’t alone with her own thoughts.

“They are a pair.” Denise said with her own smile.

“I always wondered what it would be like. To be part of a ‘we’.” Inori said wistfully, Denise empathised as she knew Inori’s struggle. “Anyway, we’re all good here.” Inori told her.

“Inori, I know this hasn’t been easy but you’ll get through it.” Denise assured her. Inori didn't look so convinced.

“I’m just glad my parents died before everything happened. The rest is just what it is.” Inori told her with a sigh as she placed her hands on her head and tried to not let her lot in life get her down.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of.” Denise told her.

“Hmm,” Inori murmured noncommittally, “Do you think we could wrangle a pizza night next week? I know how to make it from scratch.” She offered, changing the topic to safer territory.

“If you write down the ingredients-“ Denise started, Inori picked up a piece of paper from her desk and passed it to her. “I don’t think cigarettes are a pizza topping.” Denise remarked.

“I just want to smoke.” Inori told her.

“You can’t smoke in the bunker and shame on you, you’re a doctor.” Denise said in a teasing manner.

“Yes, and I want to die from emphysema or some grotty mouth cancer.” Inori told her with a pout. Denise snorted a laugh.

“You’ve survived 4 years without smoking. You can live another 30-40 years without indulging again.” Denise said as she continued down the list. “No pineapple?” Denise asked, she noticed it missing.

“There’s a Hawaiian lover down here?” Inori asked her in mock incredulity.

“Rufus.” Denise informed her. Inori gave a withering sigh.

“Fine, I defile a perfectly good pizza with pineapple for the man.” Inori grumbled in good humour. Denise chuckled.

“You’re a good woman. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Denise told her.

“Night.” Inori said with a smile, she waved as Denise left the doorway and turned back to looking at the couple for a few more moments before she returned to her work.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy slowly came to and opened her eyes to see the burgundy top fill her vision. She moved her head slightly and looked up to see Inori looking at her vitals’ monitor.

“Hey, sleepy head.” Inori told her softly, she gave a soft smile as she wrote something down on Lucy’s chart.

“How long was I out?” Lucy asked, her voice was rough from sleep and lack of water. Her head was fuzzy, her body sluggish and sore as the drugs had clearly started to wear off.

“Going on 15 hours, you needed it. How are you feeling?” Inori asked as she placed the medical chart at the end of the bed and moved back to her side. She pulled out a pen light, Lucy winced at the brightness. But the pen was gone by the time Lucy reopened her eyes.

“Slight headache, body is sore.” Lucy said not bothering to lie. She didn’t see the value in it. She pulled a hand out from under the blankets and winced again from the pain as the IV needle was digging into her every time she moved her hand.

“All to be expected, how’s the jaw? I want to get you some food. So, sandwich or soup?” Inori asked, Lucy was about to say she wasn’t hungry but stomach cramped and gurgled in contradiction.

“Soup sounds good.” Lucy conceded, as Inori checked over her injuries. Lucy had no idea what she was looking for. But she didn’t wear a dark expression that had to mean everything was ok.

“Chicken noodle or Pumpkin?” Inori asked with a friendly smile as she took the hand that had the IV catheter in it.

“Noodles.” Lucy told her, Inori released her hand and brought over her trolley of supplies. She pulled on gloves and pulled out some gauze from a drawer on the trolley.

“Done, I’m taking out the IV as I want you start drinking your fluids and it will be less painful. We’ll get you up and for a short walk sometime today as it will help with your muscle aches.” Inori said, she removed the catheter the back of Lucy’s hand and covered the site with gauze to stem the bleeding.

“Ok.” Lucy said, she gave a sigh of relief as she really didn’t like needles. It also meant she was attached to one less thing in the infirmary.

“But there’s no rush on it all. Most important thing we do is to make sure you’re getting enough food and water.” Inori said.

“I’d like to go to the bathroom at some point.” Lucy admitted.

“Two IV bags, of course you do. Luckily for you to get up for the bathroom. You just unclip this doohickey.” Inori said, she unclipped the sensor from Lucy’s finger. “Put it back on when you’re back in bed. I just want to keep monitoring your blood pressure for the next few hours.” Inori told her, before she clipped it back on.

“Is something wrong?” Lucy asked her. Inori shook her head.

“No, some people have naturally low blood pressure but the only way I can learn if this is normal for you; is to monitor you just a little longer.”  Inori told her as she took the gauze from Lucy’s hand and replaced it with a band-aid.

“How long will I stay here?” Lucy asked.

“I’d say until you’re strong enough to walk out of here without too much assistance. Maybe tomorrow? It’s up to you. Just don’t push yourself.” Inori told her, Lucy nodded. She didn’t want to be rude but she wanted her own space.

She also wanted to hide from everyone and just cry until all the tightness inside her chest eased within her.

“Now, I’ll be back in about twenty with some breakfast. If you need me, scream at that guy. He should wake up and be able to find me.” Inori said as she moved to the side and pointed to the bed behind her. Flynn laid on it blissfully asleep. “All good?” Inori asked, Lucy nodded.

“Thank you, Dr Sakoda.” Lucy said.

“Inori, call me Inori.” Inori told her.

“Thank you, Inori.” Lucy said, she watched as Inori cleaned up her trolley top and disposed of the waste before she parked the trolley to the side of the room. She walked out of the room.

Lucy rested her head back down and looked to her right where Flynn slept. She snuggled down in the pillows cushioning her and pulled the blankets back around her face as she openly stared at him.

She couldn’t help herself as he looked so peaceful when he slept. There was something relaxing about watching him sleep. The soft rise and fall of his chest. The way his hair was mussed up. She inwardly smiled as he had a cowlick sticking up.

Here he was, she knew his injury wasn’t what brought him here. It was her, she still didn’t want to admit the truth. She understood now more than ever why he was still here. Yes, a major part of it was to take down Rittenhouse but somewhere along the way, they had grown to care about one another. She knew he loved her, the moment he let Emma get away that night. He prioritised her over their mission. He stayed with her through her darkest hour of grief.

He understood her in a way that the others never could. They didn’t understand the darkness that dared to consume her.

As much as she thought she loved Wyatt, she couldn’t be with him. With him, it was always about his pain and suffering. His guilt, his anguish. She knew it was selfish of her but she didn't want to hold his hand through his grief over Jessica's betrayal or talk about his child and his or her future. She didn't want to be part of the reason his marriage failed. She despised the idea of being the other woman. She wanted to be her own person. She frankly wanted a lot of things that Wyatt wasn't able to give her and she didn't want to wait and see if he could. She wanted to live her life.

Hanging from a ceiling for four days and being beaten to a pulp had given her that clarity. It had given clarity about her life and what she wanted. What she knew was that the first person she wanted to see if she survived was Flynn. She needed their friendship, she needed him and she wanted to start supporting him just as much as he did her. That meant coming clean on a lot of things, things he deserved to know. Just not today, she needed him too much to lose him.

“Lucy?” Flynn asked, Lucy came out of her thoughts and looked at him. He pushed up from the bed and sat up right. He ruffled a hand through his hair which only made it worse.

“Hey.” She said with a watery smile. She knew she had to look hideous with her black and blue swollen face and tears. But she didn’t care, she was just grateful to be here, to see him.

“Are you in pain?” he asked as he pushed off his bed and moved to her bedside. “I can get the Doctor.” He told her, he turned and Lucy freaked that he would leave.

“No, I’m ok.” She lied, she held out her hand. He looked at her hand and took it in gently in his own.

“What is it that has you crying?” he asked her with deep concern. It broke her heart even more as Emma’s words came back to her mind. She shook her head. “Lucy, talk to me.” He nudged softly as he sat on the edge of her bed.

“Not now.” She told him, as she couldn’t tell him. She squeezed his hand tightly as she let the tears run down her face.

“Ok, but if there’s something I can do. Then just tell me.” He said.

“Stay with me.” She said selfishly.

“Then here, I will stay.” He told her, relief washed through her as he settled in.

* * *

“Ok, I’m done.” Rufus said breathlessly as he hit the panel on his treadmill to slow down. He looked over at Jiya who was just power-housing her way on the treadmill next to his. She’d been in the gym for longer than him as he had woken up to find her missing from their room.

She didn’t slow her stride, she was drenched in sweat and had a determined expression on her face that he couldn’t quite decipher. But he knew she had trouble sleeping, she was restless and in pain. It pained him that he couldn’t reach her like he could before. It was why he was exercising with her, trying to find some opening.

“Jiya.” Rufus said, he slowed to a walk and pressed a hand into his side as he had a stitch. If anything, all this exercising reminded him that he should do more. Running around on missions wasn’t enough. But that was a problem for another day.

“Yes?” she asked, she already sounded impatient but Rufus didn’t back off.

“I think we need to talk.” He told her, she slowed her pace and looked confused.

“What about?” she asked cautiously.

“You.” He said.

“I’m fine.” She assured him, in a stressed and bored manner. He wished he could believe her when he could see it wasn’t true.

“You’re not. You’re barely sleeping and you’ve been hitting the gym hard.” He told her, he jumped off his treadmill and moved to the front of hers. So she didn’t have to strain her neck to talk with him.

“We have a gym now. It might as well be used.” Jiya argued as she kept walking.

“I know but I’m worried. You haven’t said much about 1888.” Rufus said.

“There’s not much to say.” Jiya told him, she hit the stop button on her treadmill and got off it. She moved to the punching bag.

“I think there is.” Rufus told her. Jiya dropped her hands by her side and turned to face him.

“Ok, I’m listening.” She said. Rufus froze for a second.

“I was hoping you’d talk first…” He admitted, as he pulled his thoughts together quickly. “but here goes. I want you to know I’m here for you. I know what it’s like to be kidnapped and held hostage.” He saw the droll look Jiya gave him as his half joke fell flat. “But I think what’s bothering you is that we still saved you.” He said.

“We lost you, you died. If you’d done what I’d told you to i.e. not come for me then it wouldn’t have happened.” Jiya told him bitterly. Rufus nodded as he accepted she had a right to be angry even if he didn’t agree with her.

“I know, but you had to know I wouldn’t abandon you. Maybe part of your anger is about us not listening to you. But I think a bigger part is that you lost friends and a life in 1888. You’re allowed to grieve them, not that I think you need my permission. I’m just saying that you can talk about them, you can cry about or laugh at good memories. I’d like to hear about it.” He said, softly imploring her as he didn’t want to upset her but he wanted to know she could open up to him. That he was open to hearing about her life in San Francisco.

Jiya looked away with a pain expression as she wished she could talk about it. But to open up like that, after three years of bottling up everything she was, everything she knew; it was hard. A lot harder than it used to be.

“I can’t talk about it yet.” Jiya told him truthfully.

“Well, I’ll be here when you are. I know you made the most of your time then, you were going to open a gambling den and be a Madam. I also wouldn’t mind you teaching me how to fight as it was bad ass.” He said with a hopeful smile. It earned him a small quirk of Jiya’s lips.

“Not today.” She told him, he nodded emphatically in agreement.

“Definitely not, I need my bowl of Cheerios and a heat pack.” He told her, Jiya snorted a laugh. “Come, eat breakfast with me.” He pleaded.

“Ok.” Jiya said.

* * *

 

Ten minutes later,

Inori poured a can of chicken soup into a pot and placed it on the stove top to warm up before she went back to the sink to finish washing up.

“What is that smell?” Connor asked suspiciously as he walked into the kitchen area.

“Breakfast.” Inori said with a wry smile as she didn’t think it was a terrible smell.

“Wyatt’s morning to cook, right?” Connor asked.

“There’s a roster?” Inori asked a little flummoxed as she thought she was doing a good thing. Now, she was sweating as she hoped they weren’t pissed off at her for breaking the house rules.

“There is. So, tell me are we eating a can of chicken noodle soup between the four of us or what’s in the oven?” he asked as he snooped around the stove top and then peeked in the oven. “Though I can’t believe he’d be able to cook a quiche that’s edible.” He muttered.

“It’s a baked omelette, and I’m sorry?” Inori offered apologetically, “I didn’t realise there were rules. There’s enough to go around but should probably put on some hash browns or toast.” Inori added, she watched as Connor’s face lit up.

“Wyatt didn’t make it?” he asked.

“No.” Inori replied.

“Thank God,” Connor said with relief. He then realised the rudeness of his comment. Inori couldn’t help but smile a little. “I apologise, that was rude of me. Wyatt is exceptional at his job but when it comes to the kitchen. He’s terrible.” Connor said.

“We all have our flaws.” Inori offered in amusement as she turned back to the sink and kept washing.

“Let me dry.” He offered as he took the tea towel from her shoulder and moved to dry the items on the rack.

“Thank you.” Inori said.

“You cooked breakfast, the least I can do is wipe up.” Connor said.

“I’ll admit the last time I shared a house was in college. So, this is new.” Inori offered, she wasn’t exactly ready to drop her whole life story to Connor. Denise had told her it was best to keep it to herself, as the team had been through too much to handle at the moment. Inori agreed, she also selfishly wanted as much normalcy as she could get in her life.

“I know the feeling. But I’m sure you’ll get use to it. We’ll get up a new roster, so you know when it’s your turn to clean and cook.” Connor told her as he picked up a washed whisk and dried it.

“Sounds good. I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes.” Inori said as she washed the final items in the sink and placed them on the rack. She squeezed out the sponge to wipe down the benches.

“Speaking of, I was wondering if I could have a private word with you.” Connor said.

“About?” Inori asked him.

“It’s about the project. What we do.” He said.

“As in some kind of quarantine controls to minimise the spread of diseases to the outside world. Cause I dunno, the thought of you all unknowingly bringing back small pox, tuberculosis or the bubonic plague… is not a happy one for me.” Inori said in amusement as she watched Connor’s face grow pale.

“I agree, but I was thinking about something else.” Connor said slowly as he like the others usually ignored that side of time travel. “The pilot program.” He stated, Inori nodded as she assumed he was interested in discussing Stanley Fisher and Jiya Marri given their shared gift of having visions of the future.

“Right, I haven’t had a chance to look it over. But I have time after breakfast, if you want to go over it together.” She offered, she wanted to know exactly what he had shared with the other doctors. Also, what he expected from her in regards to Jiya’s care.

“Perfect.” Connor said with a smile.

* * *

 

“Here.” Wyatt said, he pushed a plate with a slice of baked omelette, some hash browns and a fork. Jessica took the plate with glee as she was starving.

“You did not make this.” Jessica stated as she took a moment to admire the food before she carved out a bite with her fork.

“I-“ Wyatt started, he wanted to take credit just to throw Jessica off but decided what they needed was honesty. “No, the new doctor cooks and while her ingredient choices are questionable. She is pretty good at it.” Wyatt said.

“I’d say.” Jessica said appreciatively before she ate a bite. “Mm, this is good.” Jessica added with her mouthful. She moved to the bed and sat down to enjoy her breakfast.

“How are you?” Wyatt asked as he pulled the chair closer to wall of wire and bars between them.

“Ok.” Jessica said as she kept eating.

“I mean with the pregnancy. Are you feeling any different?” he asked, she swallowed her bite of omelette.

“More irritable of late.” She offered mockingly. Wyatt levelled her with a look. “I wouldn’t know if that’s normal given this is my first pregnancy.” She told him, before she took another bite.

“Don’t women usually get morning sickness?” Wyatt asked.

“I haven’t yet. Are you looking for proof? I did pee in a cup for Doctor Sakoda. She took blood to confirm it.” Jessica assured him.

“I’m not suggesting that you’re faking it.” Wyatt argued in a defensive manner.

“I bet you wish I were.” Jessica drawled snidely before she ate another bite of her breakfast.

“Will you stop it?” Wyatt asked her.

“Stop what? I’m not blind to what was going on under my nose. You’re in love with Lucy and vice versa.” Jessica said as she went for some hash browns. She wished she had some ketchup but let it go as she was just lucky she was given food.

“I chose you.” Wyatt told her.

“Right, I keep forgetting how fucking noble you are. How you always gotta do the right thing.” Jessica said mockingly.

“Don’t talk like that.” Wyatt said darkly but Jessica ignored his warning as she wanted to push his buttons.

“You just had to give Lucy and whatever potential you had up for your marriage like you're some kind of martyr. Why can't you just ever say; this is what I want. I don't care if it's wrong!” She demanded, she saw the anger flash across his face. She felt vindicated by it

“What the hell do you think I’m doing here?!” he demanded, anger getting the better of him, “I didn’t stay on the team out of duty, I stayed because it was the only way to save you. I’ve done everything I could to save you short of leaving you alone. Maybe, I should’ve given you the divorce and walked away. But I couldn’t. I still can’t because I love you. I selfishly want us to be together and make this marriage work.” Wyatt told her.

“And there’s a baby.” Jessica reminded him, he huffed a laugh and shook his head as he knew she made a valid point. It was another reason for why they should stay together.

“It’s always been you, Jess. Baby or not, I choose you. We exchanged vows, I promised to love you no matter what.” He told her, making it clear to her where he stood.

“I wish I could believe that.” Jessica said, he saw the pain in her eyes. The same conflict of emotions as she wanted everything he told her. Yet, their spotty history and Rittenhouse made it hard to accept there wasn’t some ulterior motive.

“This is me talking.” He gestured to his chest. “If you want to know how I’m going to manipulate you. I was going use our child and his or her future. Something that isn’t set yet. Something we can take control of by taking Rittenhouse out of the equation.” Wyatt told her, he scrubbed a hand down his face. “If we don’t, then who knows when this will end. I don’t want our child dragged into this war any further than he or she already has.” He added, he could see her resolve cracking. 

“You asking me to betray Rittenhouse is like me asking you to betray the Army.” Jessica told him in a desperate manner.

“I understand that, I really do. But what is Rittenhouse’s view of the future? Because what I’ve seen them try to change would lead to women and minorities being heavily subjugated to the point you are all property of men. I see them assassinating women who will give birth to our future leaders, killing kids like JFK and substituting in the leaders they want to shape our nation into some weird version of the Handmaid’s tale. Tell me how that is better!” He demanded.

“They-“ She shook her head, as they both knew she couldn’t rationalise it. “No, it’s not right.” She told him she placed her half eaten breakfast on the bed and rose to her feet and turned away from him.

“I know it’s not right but it’s the truth. They wanted to stop women from getting the vote. They wanted to cripple the car industry, stop the evolution of music and its power over society to reshape how we think and perceive our world. Every time, I go back I’m trying to stop them from changing the future and our present. I know, what we got here… it’s not great. We have a lot of problems, but the one thing I know about all of this is; Rittenhouse is not entitled to force history to go a certain way. None of us have a right to play God like that.” Wyatt told her.

He watched her for a long moment try and rationalise what he was telling her. Jessica turned to him with a desolate expression.

“Whatever I tell you, it will most likely be useless or turned into a trap.” She warned him.

“I know, I'd expect no less but that doesn't mean there isn't any value in it." he told her.


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Ta-da! Chicken noodle soup and a small slice of baked omelette in case you want something with more body. It’s eggs, capsicum, spinach, tomatoes and lettuce. Little salt and pepper.” Inori said as she placed the plates onto the tray table she pulled over Lucy’s lap.

“Lettuce?” Lucy asked with a frown, she pushed up in bed to a more comfortable position for eating. The smell of the food was mouth watering good.

“Fibre. You’ll love it or hate it.” Inori said as she went to the fridge in the room and pulled out two bottles of water.

“It’s really good.” Flynn said as he was already eating.

“Thank you.” Inori beamed as she placed the water on the table. “I’ll leave you two to it as I have some work I need to go over.” She looked at Lucy. “Meds for you.” She said.

Lucy wore a small smile as Inori moved to the drug cabinet and came back with small cup of pills.

“All good?” she asked them.

“Perfect. Thank you.” Flynn said.

“Yes, thank you.” Lucy added, Inori gave a nod and headed over to her desk. She sat down with her own breakfast and stuck earbuds in her ears. In moments, Inori looked lost in paperwork and something on her laptop. “What is she looking at?” Lucy asked.

“Medical journals. She slept at her desk last night.” Flynn said before he ate a bite of breakfast. Lucy picked up a fork and slice off some of the omelette Inori had brought her.

“Can’t be healthy.” Lucy commented.

“How many times have you fallen asleep at your desk?” Flynn asked in a light teasing manner.

“Too many times.” She admitted with small smile before she ate a bite of the omelette. It tasted just as good as it smelt.

* * *

 

“That was really good.” Jiya said with a satisfied sigh as she pushed her empty plate away and leaned back in her chair. The last few days and well, months hadn’t lead to any of them being able to enjoy a good meal. But this morning made for a nice change.

“It was spectacular, I vote we just make Wyatt clean the kitchen and Dr Sakoda cook when he’s supposed to.” Connor suggested to them. Something that really needed to be decided upon by everyone not just him, Rufus and Jiya.

“He claims he cook a mean barbecue.” Rufus said defending Wyatt’s honor.

“Yes, sadly the smoke alarms won’t allow us to have an indoor barbecue.” Denise told them as she came into the kitchen laden down with grocery bags. Connor cleared away the dirty dishes to the sink. Jiya helped Denise unpack the shopping bags.

“I guess when this is over we could have an outdoor celebration.” Rufus said, an alarm sounded in the background.

“What’s that?” Jiya asked before the others could ask.

“I-“ Rufus started, but a lie couldn’t come to him fast enough. So, he went for the truth. “I was looking up Dr Sakoda.” He told them. Everyone paused and looked at him.

“You don’t trust me?” Denise asked him, it was curiosity more than hurt feelings. Given Rittenhouse’s history of using unsuspecting people as sleeper agents; it was easy to understand the paranoia. Denise already prepared for this moment, she just glad Inori was spared from this moment.

“I trust you, but you haven’t been forthcoming and I’m a fan of spoilers.” Rufus told her.

“No, you aren’t.” Jiya said in agreement.

“I am, ever since I died and came back.” Rufus said, a moment of pain and guilt played in the room. “After Jessica, how can any of you not be worried?” he asked them as he grabbed his laptop and brought it back to the table.

“I trust Agent Christopher, what happened with Jessica was on Wyatt. I know it’s harsh.” Connor said as he saw the expressions of the others “But he should’ve asked permission to leave the bunker, let alone bring someone back. He didn’t consider our safety but it’s beside the point now. Given you’re stalking our new doctor.” He added, as he really didn’t want to address it further as everyone had differing opinions on the matter.

“It’s not stalking. It’s called a general search of name and facial recognition that we used to search for Jiya when we lost her.” Rufus said defensively, he opened his laptop and looked at the search results. He frowned.

“What is it?” Jiya asked him. Rufus sat back down at the table and looked at Denise.

“Did you know?” Rufus asked Denise.

“What?” Denise asked out of curiosity as she didn’t appreciate the accusation she felt in Rufus’ tone.

“Dr Inori Sakoda doesn’t exist. But she shares the same face over 20 other women or is she the same woman?” he asked and he spun the laptop around to show her. Denise packed away the cold items before she moved to the table. She peered at the screen.

“That? Yes, I knew but there is such a thing as doppelgangers. It doesn’t mean she’s Rittenhouse.” Denise told him before she went back to the groceries.

“She is.” Rufus argued as Connor and Jiya looked at the results. There were at least fifteen photographs, lifelike sketches and paintings from the past 150 or so years. Different time periods, different locations, all with different names but the same woman. Their new doctor.

“She’s not.” Denise said calmly.

“How do you know?” Jiya asked.

“I know who she is and she has never time travelled or is she going to.” Denise said firmly.

 “She is in a photo with Lucy and me in the background.” Rufus argued as he took control of the laptop and opened up a pictured dated in the 1940s. Inori stood next to a Japanese man wearing a suit. She wore a smile, dressed in a Kimono. They stood on the street in Hawaii, in the background was Lucy and Rufus; watching the couple.

“I know, but it’s not her. That is Fukimi Nakamura, she was born in Japan. She immigrated to Hawaii with her husband. They owned a restaurant, had three children. She died age 76. Inori is not related to her, she was born during that woman’s lifetime. I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s true.” Denise said, she was firm in her beliefs. She didn’t take offence at Rufus’ attitude or the others.

“I think we’re looking for proof as one of these women is also a wanted fugitive.” Jiya said, she looked to Denise for answers. Denise gave a nod.

“Inori shares exact facial features as Natalie Ueda who is a wanted fugitive on the FBI most wanted list. Though the two women may look identical, they have different fingerprints and DNA. I’ve tracked all the other women in these photos that have come up. I’ve found no cross overs with Inori or Ueda, genetic or otherwise to the other women. I don’t begin to understand it but she or they all have the exact same face.” Denise told them, she could see it only concerned them even more. She understood it, it felt too coincidental but at the same time incredibly random.

“Ok, but Dr Sakoda isn’t registered in AMA. I can’t find her as a past student at any college. How is that explained away.” Rufus said, moving onto the next point of contention.

“She wouldn’t be because it’s not her real name. It’s her new identity.” Denise told them, she sat down at the table as this deserved to be a proper conversation.

“What did she do?” Jiya asked.

“Nothing but share the same face as a known fugitive. She has been cleared and I can show you the documentation to prove as much. It’s in my office but there are unresolved legal issues that mean she cannot leave DHS custody. We needed a doctor, one Rittenhouse can’t trace. It seemed better to bring her here than leave her in prison.” Denise told them.

“What legal issues?” Connor asked, they all saw Denise’s expression; even though it was not her fault. What happened with Inori weighed heavily on her conscious as it made her doubt the people she worked for. Whether the ends always justified the means when the collateral damage was immense.

“When I moved from FBI to DHS, we were given orders to clear out any old cases that had stalled against detained terror suspects in the past decade. We had to prove a valid case or release them with threat level assessment and advisement to future monitoring. Standard stuff. With Inori’s case mistakes were made.” Denise said, trying to justify it. But she still didn’t quite understand it without getting angry at the system she was sworn to uphold and protect.

“The Agent on Inori’s case wanted a win, he was convinced she was Ueda and that it would make his career. So, he detained in solitary ward of a federal prison as one can with the counter terrorism laws allow us to when we have a terror suspect. We cut off the suspects ability to communicate with the outside world. No communication.” Denise told them.

“Means they can’t roll the ball on an attack.” Jiya stated for clarification. Denise nodded.

“Yes, among other things and Ueda had terrorist ties which put her under the same umbrella. It was a smart move. Inori had no living family who would know she was missing. So, no one to make noise, meant he could detain her for as long as he liked. He knew isolation would break her, she would confess. The thing is in a small percentage of these cases…” Denise drawled.

“The people are innocent.” Connor stated.

“Yes, when you’re convinced someone is the enemy. It’s hard to believe they are telling the truth especially when that truth is not something you want to hear.” Denise added to the part where the system broke down.

“And if you torture someone long enough, they’ll say whatever you want them to.” Connor muttered as it wasn’t a new strategy.

“Yes, in majority of cases enhanced interrogation tactics led to false confession. Inori didn’t break. The Agent couldn’t build the case, he was vain which meant he couldn’t lose face for announcing he was wrong… so, he ‘lost’ her in the prison system and Ueda was presumed to have escaped. He claimed she had the means to buy her escape, he was believed because no one talks back to man of his position. Ueda was put on the watchlist again.” Denise told them.

“So, Dr Sakoda was left in prison?” Rufus asked for clarification. Denise nodded.

“For nearly five years without charge, no access to the outside world. I was visiting the prison on another case when I saw her. It got me curious given Ueda was presumably on the run. So, I looked into it. It didn’t make sense, I was told to leave it alone. Something, I’m not good at. Now, DHS is trying to quietly make the mess go away. I find it despicable but to publicise it would open a door, my bosses aren’t willing to open.” Denise told them.

“They are covering their asses.”

“Yes, I know it’s not right. But it’s complicated. To admit this failing would lead to thousands of cases to re-examined and overturned. It means that a lot of bad people could go free and the US government open to be sued for damages because of one painful and foolish mistake.” Denise said.

“You really think it’s just one?” Connor asked her.

“It’s not my business.” Denise told him, she preferred not to think about it as it made her angry.

 “It doesn’t explain the new name.” Rufus said.

“The agent in charge of her case updated Ueda’s file with Inori’s original identity as a known alias. Even if we just realised her and corrected the file, she’d be picked up again and again. She was investigated heavily, her credibility with AMA and her reputation are ruined. Her credentials have been revoked and she’s been blackballed. DHS is working with WITSEC to build her new identity but it takes time and there is a lot that needs to be organised if she is going to be a doctor above ground again.” Denise explained to them, she left out the finer details because they didn’t really need to know.

“It’s not right.” Rufus said.

“Sometimes as we all know the system doesn’t work. But she was lucky, she is getting a new start. Inori knew I’d have to tell you all and she’s given permission for you all to know her entire life. To trust that she is an innocent person. All she wants is her life back, but for now she’s here with us. She’s trying to find some normalcy.” Denise told them.

“Here?” Rufus asked in a sceptical tone. It was right, between Rittenhouse and time travel there wasn’t anything normal about their lives.

“It’s not that bad and I think we should not make a big deal of it.” Connor said.

“One baked omelette and you trust her.” Jiya deadpanned, she wasn’t sure what to think about what Denise told her. But she needed more answers before she made any real judgements.

“It was a really good omelette.” Connor joked. Those at the table smiled at the humour.

“I would like to see what you have on her and these other women. I’m more curious about the doppelganger effect than Inori in particular. It’s just weird.” Jiya said.

“I have it in my office. I promise you, she’s not Rittenhouse and she is also not a time traveller. Inori is an exceptional doctor who is here to help us until WITSEC and DHS can get her new life in order.” Denise told them, she saw Wyatt walked into the kitchen with a grim expression as he tilted his head to signal that he wanted to talk. “Now, I have to check in with Wyatt. I ask you all to be considerate and take her at face value. She wants to be a member of our tiny community here.” She said, she knew it could’ve been left unsaid but she was protective of Inori as she was one of them now. She could see they were still unsure but it was better that outright objection.

* * *

 

“Jessica is coming around. She gave the address of where Rittenhouse is based.” Wyatt told her in a low voice as they moved into the hallway.

“Was based, we were able to backtrack her and Lucy’s escape. We found the place abandoned.” Denise told him.

“But there was no alarm for the mothership being moved.”

“I don’t know what to say. I got distracted talking about another matter with Rufus. But this is a good start, her opening up.” Denise assured him, she didn’t want him to be put off.

“She warned me her intel would be useless or a trap.” Wyatt said.

“Most likely, but it’s better than grasping at straws. Look, the best information we can get from her is how Rittenhouse is operating now, and the identities of anyone she can provide.” Denise said.

“I’ll ask her.” Wyatt said as he didn’t know where to begin. There were so many questions to ask.

“If she can’t say a name, get her to describe their facial features. I can then take the recording to a sketch artist and go from there.” Denise told him.

* * *

 

Inori was speed reading through the medical files of the seven pilots in the pilot program and listening to a lecture through ear buds. 5 years out of real world had led to many advancements and revisions on the medical science. She was playing catch up, she had it all prioritized to being a doctor for time travellers. So basically; trauma and emergency medical care to infectious diseases.

She did not have a sizable ego to believe she could cure small pox or whatever bugs came back from the past but she felt it was important to be able to identify disease via symptoms and be able to treat the patient. The only comfort she derived from all this study was that a lot of it was still with her. Her work had been a huge component of her identity that when it was stolen from her, she had felt a loss. She had lost herself, she lost her power. She remember her cocky God-like attitude, she was a doctor. She saved more lives than she lost, she lived and breathed the lifestyle. It was who she was.

Now, she felt humbled, she felt anxiety nearly all the time. It was the smallest things that set off like all the space the bunker had, the unlocked doors, being around people. Were they judging her? Did they know that she only had her own company for years bar the rare visits of Agent Masters who decimated her self-worth and victimized her into nearly believing she was another person? Did they believe she was a fraud? Was she breaking social codes or missing cues?

She hated it, that she’d forgotten how to be a normal person. She hated how abnormal she felt, that she felt like it was all a dream and she’d wake up back into the nightmare. She felt so uncomfortable, but she projected that she was ok which she wryly acknowledged made her a fraud. Sadly, the one of the few activities she really felt comfortable was practising medicine. Sitting with the computer and medical records. Old work habits clicking in, feeling her brain wake up. Being able to assure herself that she had been exceptional at her job and she could be again.

She saw a hand wave in her peripheral and jumped in shock. She looked to the source, her heart pounding as the affably handsome Connor Mason smiled and motioned at her to pull out her ear plugs.

“Mr Mason,” She said a little breathless as she pulled out her ear plugs.

“Connor.” He corrected, Inori nodded awkwardly as she reminded herself that now was not the time to swoon over British accent and handsome face. He and Flynn had the kind of voices that would melt the knickers off a Nun in a hot flash.

“Connor, please pull up a seat.” She said with a closed lip smile as she pushed her thoughts away.

“I was hoping we could talk in private. My room is just down the hallway.” Connor said, Inori blinked as she reminded herself this was work. Sure, she could be friends but anything more was off the table.

“Ah, sure. Just give me a second.” She said, she stood up from the chair and awkwardly threw the earphones on the table as they got caught in her clothing. She gave a tight smile and headed to Flynn and Lucy. “Hey, I just need to duck out for a bit and talk with Con- Mr Mason. We’ll be in his room if you need me.” She told them, awkwardly.

The couple had been in their own world for most of the morning. She didn’t think they would miss her. She hoped whatever they had going distracted them enough to not notice her weirdness.

“Ok,” Flynn said, he made an unreadable expression which Inori wasn’t comfortable with.

“Thank you.” Lucy told her, Inori saw the empty plates; she felt a warmth of accomplishment. Not that she did much beyond providing food and drugs, but the fact Lucy was eating even in her state was reassuring.

She gave them a nod and went back to her desk where Connor waited. She picked up the tablet computer with her notes. “Ok, let’s go.” She said.

“The omelette was delicious.” Connor said as they walked to his room.

“Thank you, I’m glad. You know cooking is basically chemistry except you get eat it.” Inori replied, inwardly cringed at the lame her statement was. She was 36 years old and she sounded like she was 15.

“It is, and here we are.” He said as he opened the door. Inori stepped into the room and was surprised at how comfortable it looked. There was a single bed, a desk with a chair, an arm chair to the side and bookcase. She saw the record player and the vinyls. It reminded how she hadn’t heard music in years, it made her a little depressed. But she didn’t let it keep her down for long as she put it on her mental to-do list.

 “Nice room.” She remarked.

“Thank you. I assume they are all the same.” Connor said casually as he gestured for her to take a seat.

“Probably,” she replied, she hadn’t checked where her room was yet as she just lived in the infirmary playing catch ups. She took the chair at the desk and placed her tablet down. She moved herself into a position so she was facing Connor as he took the arm chair.

“So, the pilot program in its initial phase was as you read not a great success and I’m worried about the long term effects of it on the pilots and passengers.” He told her, getting straight down to business.

“I’m not seeing anything out of the ordinary physically. I’m also not a psychiatrist, so I can’t make an assessment on the psychological effects for this given we’re in uncharted territory.” She told him, she was curious as to how he saw her insights as invaluable given he had all the answers already.

“May I run hypothetical scenarios with you?” he asked.

“Sure.” Inori said as she turned off her tablet and turned face down on the desk. She didn’t want to be distracted by it.

“Say hypothetically, there was a unknown glitch in the machine and it somehow gave the pilot the ability to see premonitions of the future. We’ll argue whether Premonitions are real or not later.” Connor said before Inori could say a word on her own thoughts of precognitive abilities and her thoughts of parapsychology.

“Are we talking glimpses, dreams or full blown hallucinations?” She asked.

“Glimpses and hallucinations.” He replied.

“Is the pilot on the floor having a seizure or acting out these hallucinations as if they are there and an active participant of the premonitions?” She asked.

“It looks like seizure. The eyes roll up into the back of the head and their body locks up.” He told her, Inori looked thoughtful for a moment as she remembered Jiya’s medical files and Stanley Fisher’s.

“Are we talking about Stanley Fisher? Because he’s got a family history of Schizophrenia. So, there’s a good chance he just developed it. It does happen, it’s more likely when you have a direct family member who suffers from it, which he does. Three, in fact.” She told him. Connor gave her a slightly frustrated expression.

“Just amuse me, where in the hypothetical pilot doesn’t have a family history of any mental illness.” He said, Inori knew he was talking about Jiya. She saw the deep concern in his features as he wanted to know if Jiya was ok. All the while trying not to step over a line where Inori would have to assert doctor-patient confidentiality.

“Do they have a brain tumour?” Inori asked, she knew Jiya was in great physical shape and her last physical was excellent.

“No.” he said.

“Brain trauma?” She asked, as she wondered how much she could learn that Jiya might have left out. She remembered how some people forgot or omitted the small details because they didn’t think it was relevant. Or they were scared of what it could mean.

“No.” he said, then frowned. "Not that I'm aware of." he amended.

“History of Brain Cancer in the family.” She asked, on purpose.

“Brain cancer isn’t Hereditary. I googled it.” Connor told her, he made a long-suffering expression as he realised the faux pas he made. Inori wore an amused expression.

“We’re talking about Jiya.” Inori stated, just cutting straight to Connor’s concern.

“No, it’s a hypothetical pilot.” He told her.

“Ok, first off I would get the hypothetical to have a CT scan and MRI. Possibly an EEG.” She said, playing his game but toing the line on Jiya’s privacy.

“They all come back normal. The pilot is perfectly healthy.” Connor told her.

“But is having visions of the future?” she asked.

“Past, actually but when you’re a time traveller it is technically the future.” Connor said thoughtfully, Inori gave a sigh as she didn’t like time travel and complication it had on keeping it all straight.

“I feel like you’re going to give me a headache.” She told him, he gave her small apologetic smile that was endearing and charming at the same time.

“You’ll get a handle on it.” He assured her.

“Ok, completely normal results but still having hallucinations about the future.” She said turning the conversation back to the topic at hand.

“They come true in one form or another.” He said, his expression grew pensive and withdrawn.

“Ok, was the pilot having visions while the tests were being performed?” Inori asked, she could’ve asked what he meant. But she didn’t want to know.

“No,” he said.

“Then I’d recommend an EEG as it’s the only test I can think of that you don’t have to be completely still for. It would give some indication of how the brain is processing these hallucinations. But, if this is some kind weird time travel side effect we might not have the tools necessary to diagnose or prove these visions are not psychological in nature.” She told him, Connor nodded as he appreciated her honesty.

“I think the EEG is a good start. Stanley Fisher, he has this gift. He might be the best candidate as Jiya might be reluctant.” Connor told her, she didn’t miss the lack of enthusiasm when he referred Fisher’s gift.

“Ok, the psychiatrist says he has treatment resistant schizophrenia. But we can try more tests, I just don’t think we’ll find anything new.” She warned him.

“He’s not schizophrenic. He’s barmy but he is fully aware of his gift and you should be aware that he hates my guts. He has no qualms in saying so and telling anyone who listens that it’s my fault he’s the way he is.” Connor said, Inori turned over her tablet and found the digital copy of Stanley Fisher’s medical file.

“He signed a waiver and knew the risks.” Inori said as she scrolled through the notes.

“Yes, well apparently I’m worse than Hitler in his eyes.” Connor said, Inori looked up to see his pained yet resigned expression.

“Ouch.” She said softly, he gave a shrug.

“It was my project that essentially ended his life.” He said, Inori had no idea what to say to assuage his guilt.

“You’ve given him the best medical care that money could provide. You’ve done more than employer has in regards to worker’s compensation.” She said as she couldn’t think of anyone going this far for someone who wasn’t related to them.

“So, I should sleep better at night?” Connor asked her.

“I don’t know, but at some point; you gotta let yourself off the hook.” Inori told him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, how are you feeling?” Denise asked Lucy as she walked up to Flynn and her. Lucy looked a little bit brighter but her injuries looked more gruesome as her face was still swollen and the bruises were a more violent shade of blue and red than yesterday.

“Tired and sore.” Lucy said wryly, she placed her empty cup on the tray table. But she felt replete thanks to the food and talking about food with Flynn. It was such an inane topic out of everything they could discuss but she preferred it to the look on Denise’s face.

“I know this hard but we need to talk about what happened.”  Denise said with empathy.

“Now?” Lucy asked, she wished to put it off forever. But she knew it wasn’t going to work that way. Maybe it was better to just get it out of the way.

“There will never a good time. I know it's painful but it’s better to talk about it while it’s fresh in your mind.”  Denise said. Lucy shifted restlessly as she didn't feel like it wouldn't make a difference. She watched Denise darted a look at Flynn, he gave a small nod.

“I’ll go take the dishes to the kitchen and have a shower.” Flynn said as he stacked the dirty dishes. Lucy opened her mouth to tell him to stay but selfishly she wanted to tell him the truth when they were alone. She needed time to deal with how toxic she felt she was to everyone in the bunker.

“Ok.” Lucy said quietly, Flynn gave her a kind, closed lip smile. Denise waited until Flynn left the room before she pulled out her iphone.

“Is it ok if I record this?” Denise asked her, Lucy nodded. Denise placed the phone on the tray table and hit the record button. “Just walk me through what happened.” She said as she pulled up a chair and sat down.

“I don’t know where to start.” Lucy said nervously. It was the truth, all her memories jumbled into a mess as she looked at the phone screen. The recording ticking over every single second of silence. She wanted to just say every vile word of truth Emma spewed at her. Let the cookie crumble from it. But part of her wanted to keep it to herself because if the others realised the truth. They would never look at her the same. They would most likely abandon her, she would be alone.

“Just take a moment.” Denise said softly, Lucy nodded as she tried to order her thoughts. She took a deep inhale and exhaled and spoke.

“Emma used a stun gun on me, I lost consciousness. When I came to I was hanging by my wrists.” Lucy closed her eyes as she remembered the room and described it for Denise. “She was so angry and smug at the same time. She was-is overthrowing Rittenhouse’s current structure of social class.” Lucy said, she tried not to dwell in the violence or the mania of Emma’s. But it was hard not to feel responsible, as if she did have this role to play and all the pain and misery they suffered. Emma explained it all her to, pinpointing Lucy's role in it all.

“She felt like Rittenhouse was stagnate, too caught up in tradition and keeping everyone staying in their station. Something that I wouldn’t understand given I was part of the Rittenhouse Monarchy.” Lucy explained, she shook her head, “She’s lost her mind.” She added, trying to make excuses.

“That much is clear.” Denise remarked.

“She-“ Lucy paused as she just didn’t know how to explain it. “Look, she just ranted and raved at me, I’m still processing everything, she got angry when I wouldn’t speak. She hit me, repeatedly. I don’t see how any of this is helpful.” Lucy said frustrated and tired, she was tired of trying to make sense of everything, of fighting. Just thinking about it opened old wounds. It brought up memories,

“Sometimes, when talking about past events we remember things that we missed the first time around.” Denise said.

“I was in and out of consciousness from her attacks. She just complained about how hard she worked and how my mother and Nicholas ignored her. She talked about how killing me would be the mark of the new beginning. She was going to gather everyone for a public execution.” Lucy told her, then it hit her. “Oh my god.” She said in disbelief as the answer came to her so clearly.

“What?” Denise asked.

“I know how to get Rittenhouse. I get recaptured, you track me back to their new base. Wait for Rittenhouse to come together for the execution. Get them all in one go.” Lucy told her as it could mean the end. To capture Rittenhouse and the mothership in one sweep. In her mind it was perfect.

“Out of the question.” Denise told her firmly.

“It’s the best plan we have so far.” Lucy argued, Denise shook her head.

“It’s a terrible plan. What would stop Emma from just killing you on the spot? and then leaving you, to continue on with her plans. Nothing, and I will not have you sacrifice yourself like that.” Denise told her adamantly.

“This war could go on forever.” Lucy argued, Denise opened her mouth to argue but stopped as she heard the squeak of a shoe. They turned to see Jiya, who looked down at her Chuck Taylor shoes probably cursing the noise they made.

“Sorry, I can come back.” Jiya said awkwardly.

“No, what is it?” Denise asked as she paused the recording on her phone and looked to Jiya.

“Rufus and I know why the alarm didn’t go off when Emma moved the Mothership.” She said, Denise nodded while Lucy was confused. “We believe she went back half a second in time to their new base wherever that is. It was too short of time and the new base is underground. So, no way of tracking her location. I’m sorry we can’t do any better.” Jiya said.

“It’s ok.” Denise said, glad to know the answer to something today.

“While I’m here two other things.” Jiya added.

“Yes?” Denise asked.

“One, I want to see Stanley Fisher again.” Jiya said.

“Who’s Stanley Fisher?” Lucy asked with a frown as she saw Denise’s expression. The older woman didn’t like the idea.

“He’s one of the pilots for the mothership. He has my gift. He understands it better than I and I want to talk with him about it. I have questions that only he can answer.” Jiya explained, before she could get to number two; Inori walked into the room.

“Are you talking about Stanley Fisher?” Inori asked.

“I guess you want to see him too?” Denise asked dryly. Inori smiled and nodded.

“Yes, that would be great.” Inori said as she joined the little group around Lucy’s bed.

“Why?” Jiya asked incredulously as she looked at Inori.

“I want to ask him about the precognitive abilities he believes he has.” Inori replied.

“To study him?” Jiya asked, her tone was harsh but Inori wasn’t entirely ruffled by it.

“Mere human curiosity, I’m not allowed to do human studies or publish any papers on the matter. But I find the brain a fascinating organ. He’s had extensive testing and treatments but I’d still like to speak with him and his doctors.” Inori said looking between Denise and Jiya.

“I can’t see the harm in it. But we will have to talk about what DHS wants and your compliance.” Denise told her, Inori pursed her lips and looked away with a pained expression. She winced and the expression was gone.

“Fine, but later, I have a lot of work to catch up on.” Inori told Denise, there was a dark tension in the room. Lucy wondered once again what was going on but felt it wasn’t the time. Inori looked to Lucy. “You’re going ok here? No pain?” Inori asked her.

“None, I’m good.” Lucy assured her. Inori gave a nod.

“Alright, then I will let you three get back to talking and be over there. Working.” Inori said, she gestured to her desk and walked back there after an awkward beat.

“I was going to ask if you wanted something from your room. Books? TV shows on a laptop?” Jiya asked, Lucy smiled as she appreciated the gesture.

“Great British Bake Off?” Lucy suggested as she couldn’t think of any other TV show that wasn’t rife with romantic drama.

“Done, I’ll be back in a couple hours with a couple seasons.” Jiya told her with a warm smile.

“I’ll let you know about Stanley Fisher and I’ll do my best to make as soon as possible.” Denise said before Jiya could ask when it would be.

“Ok, thank you.” Jiya said before she walked out the infirmary. Lucy turned back to Denise.

“Where did Inori come from?” Lucy asked Denise in a low voice, she knew Inori had her earbuds in and listening to yet another lecture.

“It’s a long story.” Denise said, “I want to get back to what we were discussing before Jiya came in. I need you to understand in no uncertain terms we will never hand you over to Emma. Never.” Denise told her firmly.

“It could solve everything.” Lucy told her, Denise shook her head.

“Trust me, giving a terrorist what they want doesn’t stop them nor catch them. We will find a way to beat them. But you need to rest and when you’re better; we’ll discuss our options.” Denise told her.

“Ok,” Lucy said, letting it go for the moment. “So, Inori?” she asked as she needed the distraction. Denise looked in Inori’s direction with a sad expression before she spoke. 

* * *

 

Jiya left the infirmary and went to her room and laid on the bed. She closed her eyes, she took a deep inhale and slowly exhaled as she let her surroundings slip away. Her mind to drift.

The three years of practise had made her able to transport her mind through history. She was normally this disembodied entity watching over. She had learnt to control who she wanted have visions of, how to pick and choose time periods of their life. She found the more emotional attachment she had to the person. The easier it was to reach their past and future with her mind.

She found that majority of the team members had two histories. She’d seen Flynn’s past with his brother Gabriel and one without. She’d seen Jessica’s life split into two paths. Wyatt’s personality changes from when he lost Jessica to when he had those extra six years with his wife. Lucy seemed to have three different timelines. She had a life with her sister, a father and mother who was dying of cancer and another as an only child. The third, Lucy grew up in a family with her biological father and mother, she was taught Rittenhouse from birth. It didn't make any sense to her. Jiya wished she could talk about it, but she saw how much pain everyone was in and how they all desperately tried to keep moving forward. She thought if she told them, it would only hurt them more.

It was part of the reason, she wanted to speak with Stanley. She wanted to understand what was real, and what wasn't. She knew she had control over how she viewed things. That maybe her visions weren't fact or real but her subconscious trying to resolve issues she held. Then there was the fact she had seen a forbidden colour. She wanted to understand why the colours were forbidden and if there were rules. How could she control it and use it. Or if really, she should just leave them alone.

The first colour she had seen was dark, rich burgundy colour. It was two years after being alone in 1800s, She had been intrigued. It was like a wisp of smoke that travelled in the air, yet she could reach it with her mind, pull on it like a piece of string. When she did, she found herself in a nice house in the 80s, she looked down at her body finding to not be her own. Her hands were old and withered, she felt the pain in her joints from arthritis and age. She saw herself in the reflection of the TV, to find an old woman staring back at her. It didn’t make sense to her, but she heard child’s laughter and moved to source to see two boys playing on the loungeroom floor with toy cars. They looked up at her, grinned.

“BABA!” they shouted excitedly, the toy cars forgotten as they hugged her. Jiya smiled and marvelled at real it all felt as if it were her own body but she felt the love and joy in being there. She felt the warmth and smelt the air in the room. She heard the front door close and turned to see Flynn walk in. It had freaked her out, that she lost grip and her consciousness snapped back to 1888. She never made sense of it or the sensations.

But today, she was focusing on Inori. She wanted to know her past, to see if Denise was right. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and counted back from three. Her mind drifted.

She barely noticed the tangerine colour as she snapped into a memory. Except it wasn’t a memory or the past. She was in the current infirmary, she looked down at her hands and saw Inori’s. She heard the droning voice of a man in her ears; he practically spoke another language as he discussed something about the pathology of something she couldn’t pronounce. She didn’t care as she pulled out the ear buds. She quietly rose from the chair and walked out of the infirmary. She kept her head down and went directly to the bathrooms.

She was glad this bunker’s bathroom slash shower room had stalls not just for the toilets but for the showers which meant not having to wait for one’s turn. No mistaken walk ins or schedule as of yet. At the moment, perfectly empty.

She moved to the mirror and her jaw dropped at the insanity before her.

“Holy shit.” Jiya said, the words that came out her mouth were in Japanese. She looked at Inori’s reflection in the mirror. It was completely insane. She had taken full control of Inori’s body, she had to admit it felt pretty crappy inside her body.

She felt tired, sore and stressed. A strange anxiety that didn’t belong to her. Jiya knew she wasn’t anxious and it took her a moment to realise it was Inori’s subconscious emotional state. She couldn’t tell where her own emotional state ended and Inori’s began but it was unnerving. Also, she felt the knot in the side of Inori’s right shoulder blade tighten in pain from the stress and probably the anxiety. From what? Jiya had no idea.

She wondered if Inori knew she was being ‘possessed’ or not. But before she could consider it the door opened, the sound made her jump. What tenuous hold she had on Inori was lost as her consciousness snapped back into her own body.

Jiya sat up and looked around her room as she felt a little breathless from the excursion. She stood up and rolled her shoulder as she felt the faint pain of the knot that Inori had in the same place. As if there had been some kind of transference. She had to write the experience down before she forgot and add more questions to the list she needed to ask Stanley.

A hypothesis came to her mind, she knew the only way to find out if it was true was to test it out.

“Are you ok?” Flynn asked Inori as she looked unsettled and a little lost as she stood by the basin and mirrors in the bathroom.

“Yes, I forgot why I came in here.” Inori said, she looked around the room. She had no memory of how she got there. She wasn’t sure what to make of it. “Whatever it was, it’ll come to me.” She added dismissively as she hoped Flynn didn’t think she was unstable.

“Ok.” He said as he walked past her and into one of the shower stalls.

Inori left the bathroom and headed back to the infirmary. When she was there, she sat down at her desk and flexed her fingers as she felt something was off. Yet, she didn’t know what, she just felt unsettled.

* * *

 

“That’s all the people I can think of. For now.” Jessica said tiredly as she laid down on her bunk. She had described everyone she could remember from Rittenhouse. Their names, how they looked. She felt like she was betraying everything she believed in. It made her feel sick to her stomach as Rittenhouse had been everything to her. She knew that they were in the wrong. She was, still she felt like it wasn’t so.

“That’s ok, we should let it go for today.” Wyatt told her.

“How’s Lucy?” Jessica asked changing the conversation.

“Good, though I haven’t seen her.” Wyatt said, Jessica turned onto her side and looked at him. She saw the guilt in his expression. She didn’t understand it.

“You should.” She told him with a serious expression.

“Trying to play matchmaker?” Wyatt asked wryly.

“No, I think given you are friends. You’d care enough to want to see her.” Jessica said pragmatically.

“She’s probably asleep.” Wyatt said.

“I messed everything up for you.” Jessica stated, something they both knew to be true. But Wyatt shook his head.

“I messed everything up. You just didn’t exactly help the situation.” He corrected her, Jessica laughed as she could defend herself. Wyatt smiled as he ducked his head. There was no other way to feel about it as anger never got him anywhere. “At least I got time to sort it out.” He said in a serious manner.

“That’s what I’m hoping. But you should go and see her. Girls even when they are just friends like to be visited in the hospital.” Jessica told him in a matter of fact manner. 

“I don’t know what to say to say to her. It’s my fault, it was my job to keep her safe.” Wyatt said with a shrug downplaying the guilt he felt.

“Easy, 'I'm sorry' and 'If you need a friend, I'm here'. 'I hope you get better soon' and 'we'll make Rittenhouse pay' or 'I'm glad you're alive'. Take your pick." Jessica offered.

"It's not that simple." Wyatt told her.

"Sometimes, it is and you should know that it’s impossible to keep everyone safe forever. They are going to get hurt and into trouble. It’s life. So, pull your head out of your ass and go see her. You don't have to be a hero who saves the day to be a friend. Spend time with the others, rebuild your friendships with them. I know I could use a break from being interrogated.” She told him before she rolled onto her back. She gave a tired a sigh.

“We could talk about something else?” Wyatt offered as he wasn't ready to leave the room.

“Like what’s for lunch?” Jessica asked with a smile.

“Sure.” He said with a grin.

“Flynn, a word.” Denise said as she caught him on the way to the infirmary from which she came. Flynn stopped mid stride and turned to her.

“What can I do for you?” He asked. Denise stepped in close as she didn't want her voice to carry. She felt what she was about say shouldn't be bunker news.

“I need you keep an eye on Lucy. I’m worried about her and she seems to talk you out of everyone here.” Denise told him, Flynn looked at her for a long moment sizing up her words.

“You want me to report what she says back to you?” He asked, Denise made a face and shook her head.

“No, I want you to tell me if or when I can do more. What she tells you, is between you two unless you're planning something stupid and suicidal." Denise gave a sigh, "She has this look in her eyes,” She shook her head in concern, Flynn knew exactly what she was talking about. “We need to help her get through this.” Denise said.

 “We will.” Flynn assured her.

* * *

 

A couple hours later,

Rufus walked into his and Jiya’s room, he felt his heart leap into his throat as Jiya was lying deathly still on the bed. Her eyes were rolled up into her skull and she looked like she was barely breathing.

“Jiya!” Rufus cried, he rushed to side and felt her neck. He felt a pulse but it did not give him relief as she was seemingly frozen in her state. “Jiya” he shook her, she jackknifed up in bed with a gasp. She grabbed his shoulder and caught her breath.

After a few breaths, Jiya turned to him. “Rufus.” She said, her vision was blurry and her head was spinning fast. So fast, she wasn't sure she actually sitting down or standing up and leaning over.

“You scared me half to death, what were you doing?” Rufus asked her.

“Ah- I was testing a hypothesis.” She said as she blew out an exhale, waiting for her world to right itself.

“Did you have another vision?” He asked her, Jiya shook her head.

“No, this was way more than that.” Jiya said before she groaned and clutched her forehead. Her spins were replaced with terrible pain that radiated through her skull. It was worse than her previous migraines as it felt like someone was trying to scrap her brains through her eyeballs with a blunt spoon.

“Jiya? What’s wrong?” Rufus asked with concern.

“Migraine.” Jiya said as she tried not to vomit.

“I’ll go get you some water and Tylenol.” He said, he picked up the waste basket in the room and placed by the side of the bed where the pillows were. “In case you feel the need to get sick.” He said, before he rushed out of the room.

“Thank you.” Jiya said, she laid back down and curled into a ball. Silently begged for the pain to pass.

* * *

 

“Chicken soup and half a sandwich.” Flynn said as he placed the food down on the tray table with a wince as he had to use both hands to carry it all to the infirmary.

“Thank you.” Lucy said sincerely as she did appreciate him bringing her food.

“You’re welcome.” He said with a smile as he sat on the bed, the tray table between them.

“Did Denise talk to you about me?” Lucy asked him. Flynn nodded, she felt her heart sink and her appetite go.

“Yes, she told me not to hover over you.” Flynn said, “If I get annoying, I can go but I’d prefer you not to be alone.” he added.

“I’ll be fine.” Lucy said as she picked up the cup of soup and held it in her hands.

“You have a concussion. It should be monitored. Inori is not here.” He said, he watched her closely as if trying to read her. Lucy couldn't summon the energy to hide behind a smile.

“Where is she?” Lucy asked, referring to Inori. 

“Having lunch with the others. She needs to relearn how to be sociable. She can’t do that hiding in here. She’ll be back in half an hour.” Flynn assured her.

“Denise told me about her.” Lucy said, she wanted to say she felt surprised but she was slowly becoming numb to the world and it's evils.

“It’s a rough deal, but it happens.” Flynn said with a shrug.

“You believe it?” Lucy asked

“Yes, I do. I've seen it happen." Flynn said, Lucy's eyebrows rose in surprise at such an admission. "There was a lot of paranoia after 9/11. Many innocent people were swept up by accident in the aftermath. Some people are swept up by the government for having the same face and name as known fugitives. The system is not perfect." he said with a shrug.

"It's that simple to disregard?" Lucy asked.

"Not always. But one life is destroyed, and next time they could pick up the real fugitive and a whole terrorist cell; it could save hundreds of lives. It's the moral and ethical conundrum that no one can answer." Flynn said pragmatically.

"So, you are saying to sacrifice one life to save many is worth it?" She asked.

"Depends on the situation, the person and the day." Flynn said carefully.

“I told Denise that we should destroy Rittenhouse at its roots. I'm a direct descendant of John Rittenhouse, which means if we could kill him. Then it would stop all this madness. Time travel wouldn't be discovered so quickly, you wouldn't have found Rittenhouse, your family would be alive." Lucy said.

"You would be gone." Flynn stated.

"Yes, but I'm one person. I'm not worth all of this and to me it's the only answer." she told him, she felt the tears in her eyes as she just wanted it all to be over. For Rittenhouse to be gone, her pain to stop. She watched Flynn as he seemed to give it proper consideration.

“I know you're a descendant of John Rittenhouse. I've known ever since I was sent to prison. I had a lot of time in prison to think about it." He said as he looked away, deep in his own thoughts.

"I didn't know until my mother told me. That night, I just didn't want you to kill that child. I was wrong. You should have." Lucy told him, Flynn shook his head.

"No, you were right. At some point we all have free will to change who we are. To do better, I can only guess that he chose to build Rittenhouse to protect himself." Flynn said as it was the only reason he could think of. "And you forget that I tried, multiple times to go back and kill him. I failed every time." Flynn reminded her.

“There has to be a way.” Lucy told him, he shook his head, she saw his exhaustion and resignation of the situation. It was almost as palpable as her own.

“Rittenhouse has taken many precautions to protect their history and that includes the founding members' families. I think trying to destroy Rittenhouse from the beginning of their history is an impossible task.” Flynn said honestly.

“Like saving Amy.” Lucy said despondently reading between the lines. She saw Flynn shake his head and she couldn't take him trying to bolster her.

“We don’t know-“ He started but she cut him off.

“We do, Emma said she was thorough in destroying every chance of Amy ever existing. I have to let her go and acknowledge there are just some people we can’t save. My mother, Amy, no matter what we do; I can't save them.” Lucy said, speaking her truth.

“Lucy-“

“No, we just can’t fix everything.” Lucy told him, her tone sharp as she was tired of being given false hope. Pretending everything would end up perfect and everyone would be happy. “There has to be a point when we can only do so much. We’re not doing enough to stop them as we keep thinking about how we can save our loved ones. People like Amy and the mother I thought I knew who don't exist.” Lucy told him.

“Maybe we can't save everyone, I can't say either way." He said as he didn't want to argue with her. "But at the moment everything we do is reactive. We’re always chasing them, not getting ahead. I think with Jessica’s defection, we might be able to find a way to get ahead of them.” Flynn said, he was looking for a consolation prize. Something more tangible than hope. “But we need you.” He told her, Lucy made a derisive noise of disbelief.

“If you knew what I did, you’d never be able to look at me again.” She told him.

“Lucy, I don’t know what Emma said to you. But you need to realise that it is her truth and that doesn’t make it the truth.” He said as he stressed the words 'truth' to make clear that what Emma believed wasn't fact.

“I ruined your life, I put you in prison-“

“I was doing off the books surveillance on Connor Mason for an old friend. Rittenhouse just came up when I dug into Connor Mason’s financial information. They killed my family because I was looking into them and then they disappeared into the night. No trace of them, yet I felt their presence. You were born into a normal family with a very dark legacy that you had no knowledge of. You didn’t create Rittenhouse, you didn’t foster their ideals and you didn’t pull the trigger on my family. The sins of your family are not yours to bear.” He said, hoping he was correcting whatever garbage Emma had put in Lucy’s mind. He also firmly believed that Lucy was not at fault. She could never spin it into being her fault and make him believe it.

“But they are.” Lucy said in a pained and hushed voice.

“They are not.” Flynn assured her.

“But the Journal.” She started, Flynn cut her off before she could argue it.

“At some point, you give me a journal. I use it, it was my choice not yours. I'm not a puppet, I don't feel used by you or your future self. My actions until I was put into prison, they are mine as well. If you want responsibility, then look at what you have given me.” He told her. He could see Lucy was listening even if she didn’t believe what he was saying.  “You gave me a second chance after I lost everything when you gave the Journal. I admittedly abused it, because of my anger and grief. You gave me a third chance, by giving me a chance to get out of prison and get back into the fight against Rittenhouse. After all that, you allowed me the chance to redeem myself here, by making me a member of your team. For choosing to partner with me, on missions. Your trust and your faith in me, it gives me strength to keep fighting and moving forward.” He told her.

“I don’t deserve your loyatly.” She told him, tears streamed down her face. Flynn wore a closed lip smile as reached out and gently brushed away her tears.

“You do.” He promised her as he sat back. “And I know you’re going through a tough time. But you shouldn’t believe anything Emma told you. She doesn’t know you, and anything she would say is her way of making you feel weak, so you don’t fight back. She wants you to feel defeated.” He told her.

“I feel it.” Lucy admitted.

“Lucy, you’re a fighter. You always have been and you always will be. If anything, I’m disappointed in you.” He told her, Lucy frowned. “You’re an academic, you should know better than to trust one reference to cite information to be true. Anyway, Emma should be considered to be like Wikipedia.” He added, Lucy couldn’t help but snot a laugh.

“Easily edited, wildly inaccurate and rarely peer reviewed?” Lucy asked wryly, she couldn’t help the small smile that spread across her lips.

“Exactly. Now, eat the soup is getting cold.” He told her, Lucy nodded. She didn’t feel completely cured but she did felt a little better, she looked at Flynn; he gave her his usual closed lip smile. She did wonder how she deserved a man like him.


End file.
